Beauty Lies Within
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: After a year of wedded bliss, King Rumple and his Queen have finally brought peace to the kingdoms and live happily with their son Bae and their new born daughter Rose…. However, there happiness is threatened when King Gaston declares war between their kingdoms. AU SEQUEL TO 'A PRINCE'S WISH'.
1. Still In The Honeymoon Stage

**Ok everyone! Ask and you shall receive :D Here is the sequel to 'A Prince's Wish' ~ I would like to dedicate this story to my two friends who really encouraged me :D Yes you know who you are. I would also like to dedicate it to the very faithful and kind reviews who stuck with the first story until the very end, ~ Oh My Gold & .kanobi ~**

 **Happy Reading :D**

* * *

 **Beauty Lies Within**

 **Chapter 1 – Still In The Honeymoon Stage**

The sun shined brightly over the kingdom of Misthaven and King Rumple smiled as he brushed a strand of hair of his beloved wife's sleeping face. He had been awake for a while but he just hadn't been able to bring himself to wake her. She looked so peaceful and in his opinion she was still as beautiful as the day they had met.

He smiled and placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder and his wife smiled softly as she began to stir and she eventually opened her eyes and smiled at her husband sleepily,

"Hi" she whispered sleepily and he smiled and brushed another strand of hair from her eyes once more,

"good morning my love" he said lovingly and leaned in and kissed her gently to which she happily retuned and cupped his cheek gently before resting her forehead against his gently and she whispered as she looked into his eyes,

"I love you…. My husband….. My Rumple" she said softly and he smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead before looking back into her eyes,

"Aye…. And I love you too my beloved wife… My beloved Belle" he said before kissing her once more.

* * *

Belle and Rumple were both walking down stairs when the king smirked and scooped his wife up into his arms bridal style and she squealed in surprise and laughed brightly as he carried her to the dining room,

"Rumple!..." she giggled,

"What are you doing? Put me down" she said giggling only half meaning the words she spoke and he chuckled before planting a kiss on her forehead,

"Why I'm carrying my wife to save her the trouble of walking. Is it a crime to wish to always hold my beautiful, darling wife in my arms?" he teased and she giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and shaking her head,

"I guess not" she said brightly before kissing him gently as they entered the dining room and Rumple's father, Malcolm chuckled,

"Son, put the poor girl down" he said as he returned to his breakfast and his wife and Rumple's mother, Madeline giggled,

"Oh leave them be Malcolm" she said brightly,

"They're still in the honeymoon stage. It's so romantic and sweet" she said happily and Malcolm chuckled as Rumple set Belle in her chair next to his before sitting down as his father replied,

"For an entire year!... they've been in the honeymoon stage" he said chuckling and both Belle and Madeline giggled as Rumple chuckled before taking his wife's hand in his and she smiled at him softly.

* * *

Bae, who was now six years old came running into the dining room giggling and jumping around happily and Belle raised her eye brow at her husband with a smile,

"You let him have ice cream before bed again didn't you?" she asked teasing and Rumple gave her big innocent eyes,

"Sir Teddy told me that Bae wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't" he said innocently and Belle rolled her eyes before standing and she caught a very hyper Bae in her arms and she lifted his giggling form into her arms and she smiled brightly,

"Good morning my darling son" she said lovingly and kissed his chubby cheek and Bae squealed happily and hugged her,

"Morning mama!" he kissed her cheek back and Rumple smiled brightly before standing and hugging his wife and son and bae giggled and smiled, looking at his papa,

"Wuv you papa…" he said before looking at Belle,

"Wuv you mama"

Rumple and Belle smiled before hugging their son tightly and whispered at the same time,

"We love you too son"

* * *

Bae becoming a year older wasn't the only thing that was new to the kingdom of Misthaven. Three months prior to Rumple and Belle's wedding anniversary, Belle had given birth to little Princess Rose. The little princess had been named after the roses in the rose garden in which Rumple and Belle had declared their love for each other, as well as being the place where they had shared their first kiss.

* * *

Nanny Robyn entered the room and handed Sir Teddy; who had just received a well-deserved bath after his very brave, very heroic, VERY MUDDY, adventure in the garden the day before; to Bae and she curtsied politely with a smiled towards Belle,

"Excuse me my queen but the princess is crying for you" she said politely and Belle smiled before nodding,

"Thank you Robyn" she said Nanny Robyn nodded and curtsied before leaving and Belle smiled at Rumple and kissed his lips gently,

"I'll be back in a moment" she said whispering and Rumple smiled, gazing into her eyes as he held bae in his arms,

"I will miss you" he said softly and Belle giggled before kissing his cheek and smiling softly,

"As will I" she said gently and Bae giggled,

"Me will miss yous too mama!" he said and made Sir Teddy kiss her cheek,

"So wills Sir Teddy" he said happily and Belle giggled and kissed her son's cheek,

"I'll miss you both too Bae" she said happily before leaving to see too little Rose.

Rumple smiled brightly as he watched his wife leave, his life was perfect. He had a loving family, devoted subject and a peaceful kingdom and yet…. He still had one enemy.

He glared teasing at Sir Teddy,

"You really need to stop flirting with my wife" he said in a firm yet teasing tone and Bae giggled happily.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think :D it will also help me update faster haha! Is it a deal dearies?**

 **thanks for reading.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. A Rose And Thorns

**Chapter 2 - A Rose And Thorns**

Belle smiled brightly as she entered the royal nursery and looked into the cot at her gurgling daughter,

"hello my precious little bloom" she cooed gently and picked her up into her arms and the little baby wrapped in a light pink blanket gurgled happily looking up at it's mother and Belle smiled softly before sitting down in a little chair next to the cot and fed her daughter her bottle.

* * *

Belle had taken to calling Rose the nickname 'little bloom', mostly because she was still so tiny and she would always be her little girl no matter what. Little Rose gurgled as she finished off her bottle before letting out a little tiny yawn and snuggling back into her mother's arms and drifted off to sleep once more.

Belle couldn't help but rock Rose gently in her arms for a little while longer and pressed a soft kiss to her daughter's tiny forehead.

* * *

Rumple had been playing with Bae and Sir Teddy outside in the garden when His father came running up to them with a worried expression,

"Rumple?" he said with a firm tone to get his attention and Rumple looked at him before smiling at Bae gently,

"Why don't you and Sir Teddy go and get a cookie from the kitchen?" he suggested and Bae giggled happily,

"Yay! Thanks papa" he said brightly and hugged his papa before running off and Rumple turned to his father with a concerned expression,

"Father, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked and his father looked at him sadly before handing his son a scroll of yellowed parchment with a black seal,

"…. King Gaston of the Northern Kingdom has…. Declared War on Misthaven" he informed his son in a regrettable tone and Rumple concerned face turned stunned and he unrolled the parchment, which read:

 _'To the false kingdom of Misthaven,_

 _I hope you have enjoyed your short reign as king for it shall soon be ending._

 _I am declaring war upon you and Misthaven. I have become tired of peace, Face me on the field of battle like a man unlike the coward you truly are. If you refuse, or make any attempt of trying to suggest peace I shall give the order for my men to invade your kingdom where they shall show no mercy to any one of your subjects and followers._

 _You have until the sun sets on this day._

 _King Gaston Of The Northern Kingdom.'_

Rumple looked at the writing worried and he looked up towards the window of his new born daughter's nursery. He thought of his family, his wife, his children, his subjects before closing his eyes and then opening them, looking at his father sadly,

"Tell…. Inform the knights…. Tell them to prepare for battle. We are at war" he said sadly and his father nodded with an equally sad expression before bowing and returning to the castle.

* * *

Bae was giggling as he made Sir Teddy dance for little Rose who let out a small giggle as her mama helped her clap her hands. Rumple stood outside the door watching them secretly after his manservant has helped him with his armour and he sighed sadly as he watched his happy family.

Belle somehow sensed his presence and looked up and she frowned gently at his sad expression and she stood gently before laying Rose in her cot and she smiled softly at Bae,

"Ok little soldier you and Sir Teddy watch your sister for a moment" she said teasing and Bae gave her an innocent salute and giggled before marching up and down next to the cot like a soldier and Belle came outside the nursery and closed the door gently but not all the way,

"Rumple?... what's the matter? Why are you in your armour? Are you and your men going hunting?" she asked gently and Rumple looked at his wife sadly before stepping forward quickly and cupping both her cheeks and kissed her passionately and she was stunned for a moment before returning it and then she pulled back gently and looked at him concerned,

"Rumple…. What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" she asked quietly and Rumple was silent before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead and looked at her sadly,

"King Gaston….. He's…." he sighed frustrated and ran a hand through his hair,

"He's declared war upon us…. I must ride into battle…. Tonight or he will give the order for his men to attack the village without mercy" he explained and Belle gasped in horror and she cupped his cheek with a look of fear on her face,

"Rumple…. Please…. No. you can't ride out to face him. Please" she said desperately and Rumple sighed and held her hand in his,

"I have no choice Belle. It's my duty as king" he said sadly and Belle allowed tears fall,

"And what about your duty as a father?... what if…. What if you don't come back Rumple?" she asked sadly and Rumple caressed her cheek with thumb, wiping away her tears,

"What if Rose never gets the chance to meet her father?... I can't raise her and Bae without you…. I can't live without you Rumple" she said sadly as tears fell and he pulled her into his arms gently and kissed her forehead,

"Shhhhhhhhhh. It's alright my love. I give you my word that I will return to you safe and sound. You have my word" he whispered in her ear soothingly before using his finger to tilt her chin upwards so she would look at him and he kissed her deeply before whispering,

"I love you…. Tell Bae and Rose that I love them too" he whispered before stepping back but he didn't release her hand and he smiled,

"And Belle….?" She continued to look at him as tears rolled down her cheeks and Rumple smiled,

"Try not to marry Sir Teddy whilst I'm away" he teased gently and Belle couldn't help but smile gently despite the tears and she removed her wedding ring gently and her necklace and slipped it on the chain before clasping it around her husband's neck before whispering in his ear,

"So that I'm with you on the battlefield" she said softly and Rumple smiled and removed his wedding band and placed it in her palm,

"So that I'm with you even when you can't see me" he replied softly, closing her fingers around and she cupped his cheek gently with her free hand,

"I will keep it safe until you return" she whispered and he smiled, nodding,

"As I will keep yours safe until I can return it" he said before walking away after reluctantly letting go of her hand.

* * *

Rumple held his wife's ring that hung from the chain around his neck and pressed a gentle kiss to it and putting it away safely behind his tunic. He looked up at the enemy army before looking at the men who had sworn allegiances to him on the day of his coronation. He brought down the front shield on his helmet and yelled,

"Charge!" his men yelled in response as they all followed their king into battle on horseback.

* * *

Belle tucked a sleeping Bae and Sir Teddy into bed gently before pressing a kiss to his head.

* * *

Most of the men had dismounted now, including Rumple and were now engaged in duels with enemy knights. The rain started to pour fiercely as the sound of metal clashing with metal could be heard.

* * *

Belle knelt over the edge of her daughter's cot and pressed a kiss to her forehead and fixed her blanket before heading to the library where she stared out the window, praying her husband was safe.

* * *

The Battle was ruthless and King Gaston's knights showed no mercy as Rumple's knights began to fall. Rumple glared as he finally came to Gaston and the enemy king smirked evil as they both swung their swords and they clashed together.

* * *

Belle had her eyes closed tightly as she held her husband's wedding band; that now hung from a necklace around her neck; in her hand,

"Please….." she whispered,

"Please find a way back to me" she quietly prayed.

* * *

Rumple fought bravely before finally swinging his blade and disarming Gaston and the enemy king fell backwards to the ground in surrender,

"Go on then…. Finish me off!" he shouted firmly as Rumple pointed the blade at his throat but he just glared at him before growling,

"No….. There's been too much bloodshed here today. I order you to leave my kingdom and if I ever see or hear of you within its borders again I 'will' kill you" he said firmly before placing his sword back in his scabbard and turned before starting to walk away and he suddenly cried out and time went still and Gaston growled in his ear,

"Not if I kill you first" he said mockingly and Pulled a dagger back out of Rumple's back and the king fell to the ground. Completely still.

* * *

Belle had been walking back to her room at the time when she cried out in pain,

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she used the doorframe for support before whispering weakly,

"No….. Rumple…. No….." she slowly slid to the floor and fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Noooooooooooooo! it can't be the end!**

 **Nah it's not don't worry. Poor Rumple, but what is King Gaston really after? did he really just want war or is there something else going on?**

 **Find out in chapter 3! where Queen Belle must now face King Gaston alone without her husband by her side. What will she do?**

 **Please Review it will help me post the next chapter faster! :D lol**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Long Live The Queen

**Chapter 3 – Long Live The Queen**

Belle sat on the window seat in the throne room with red eyes due to all the tears she had shed. The Knight's has searched the battle field but they hadn't been able to find King Rumple's body and what was worse…. Belle had always been able to tell when Rumple was safe or not but now…. She couldn't feel anything.

Belle held her husbands' ring in her hand as another tear fell down her cheek and she spoke to Madeline without looking over her shoulder,

"I don't know what to do….. I…. I feel so lost" she whispered sadly and Madeline stood and walked over to her and turned her around gently,

"Oh Belle sweetheart… don't worry everything is going to be fine" she whispered soothingly but the truth was Madeline was trying to be strong for her daughter in law, she and Malcolm missed their son more than anything.

* * *

The knights had sworn their allegiance to Belle after she took the full responsibilities of Queen. Her heart was broken, Rumple had given his word that he would return to her safe and sound but….. It had been several weeks since the battle and there was still no word from him. If he was truly safe then he would have sent her word and eventually come home to his family…. But…. He hadn't and with every passing day her heart broke more and more.

* * *

She was signing official documents when King Gaston burst into the room with a smirk and Belle stood abruptly and he bowed mockingly,

"Good evening your majesty…. The rumours of your beauty do not do you justice" he said charmingly and Belle glared angrily,

"How dare you?!... Get out of my kingdom this instant!" she shouted angrily,

"GUARDS!" she shouted and they came running into the room and drew their swords but Gaston simply smirked evilly,

"My dear Queen I must say…. You carry yourself as if you were a true Queen" he mocked and Belle glared and walked over to him and slapped him,

"I 'am' a true Queen" she said firmly,

"By my marriage to my husband King Rumple I am the true Queen of Misthaven. Guards restrain him" she ordered firmly and the obeyed but Gaston chuckled evilly,

"Your husband milady is dead. By my hand I am pleased to say. I am also pleased to say that within the next….. Let's say five minutes you're going to tell your guards to release me" he said cockily and Belle glared growing more and more angry when he spoke of Rumple,

"Oh really? And why on earth would I do that?" she said angrily and he chuckled,

"Would you look at that…. Not even one minute….. Guards!" he shouted and his men marched into the throne room as their king smirked as they escorted Malcolm and Madeline who held little Rose in her arms with a worried expression and Malcolm had a protective hand on little Bae's shoulder who held Sir Teddy in his tiny arms, looking scared with tears rolling down his cheeks,

"Mama!" he cried and Belle suddenly looked terrified,

"Don't worry Bae….. Everything's going to be ok" she reassured before looking at Madeline,

"Madeline, are you all ok?" she asked concerned and Madeline nodded as she held a sleeping Rose,

"Yes…. Yes were all safe" she reassured but Gaston chuckled,

"Yes they're say…. But only if you obey my demands your majesty" he said with a smirk and Belle looked at him before looking down sadly, feeling hopeless,

"…. Release him" she said sadly and the knight's obeyed, reluctantly letting him go and Gaston chuckled smiling brightly,

"Thank you your majesty…" he said mockingly with a bow,

"and now the real fun can begin" he said darkly before walking over to one of his servants who held a box and he opened it, and smiled brightly as he removed an object and turning back to Belle and her eyes widened in horror as she saw him holding her old lamp and he smirked,

"Don't look so horrified your majesty. I simply wish to relieve you of your duties as Queen and return you back to the position as the servant you truly are" he said in a mocking soft tone and Belle glared,

"Never…. You probably do not know this but the only way a genie can be granted magical abilities is if the person willingly gives up their freedom and offers their services to the lamp. After you invade my kingdom, take my husband from me and threaten my family. What on earth makes you think that I will ever agree to be your servant?!" she shouts firmly and Gaston smirks,

"You'll do it for the same reason you offered your services willingly to the lamp the first time…. To protect your family. Princess Belle Of Avonia" he said smartly and Belle's eyes widened. She had only told Rumple the truth of how she had become a servant of the lamp and he agreed to never speak of it again because he knew it was too painful for his wife to remember that she hadn't been able to protect her family.

The Ogre wars had been brutal and Belle sacrificed her freedom by becoming a servant of lamp so that she was able to place a magical barrier over Avonia and take away the ogre's abilities to hurt those who were innocent. But it hadn't been enough. Yes she had saved her kingdom but she had still lost her family.

* * *

Belle looked down sadly and after a moment she looked back at Gaston firmly,

"If I do this…. My family, my subjects, my knights….. They will all be safe. And you will rule Misthaven and treat its people in a way they truly deserve" she said firmly and Gaston nodded,

"It shall be done" he said simply and Madeline cried out,

"No Belle! Don't listen to him! Without you Misthaven will be lost" she shouted desperately and Malcolm continued after his wife,

"Please Belle there must be another way" he said firmly and she looked at them sadly before walking over to them and hugging them,

"I'm afraid there is not…. I may be Queen but my first duty is as a mother" she said firmly and although they were both reluctant, they nodded sadly.

* * *

Belle knelt down in front of a teary eyes Bae and He jumped at her and hugged her tightly and she hugged him back,

"Pwease mama…. Don't weave me. I don't wants you to go back insides that nasty lamp" he said in a sniffily voice as he buried his face in her shoulder and she kissed his head softly as a tear fell down her cheek and she whispered,

"Shhhhhhhhh it's going to be ok…. I need you to be brave for me and look after your sister. Promise me Bae…. You're my little brave knight….. And I am so proud of you" she whispered and kissed his head gently once more and Bae sniffled,

"I…. I pwomise mama"

* * *

Belle kissed Bae's forehead once more and hugged Malcolm and Madeline before kissing Rose's sleepy forehead and she looked at her mother and father in law and whispered,

"Take care of them for me" she said as a tear fell down her face and they nodded sadly as tears formed in their own eyes.

Belle turned to a smirking Gaston before stepping towards him and she glared at him as she placed her hand over the Lamp,

"You may think you have won Gaston but my husband will soon be back and he will take his kingdom back and will show you no mercy" she growled and he chuckled before smirking,

"I highly doubt that…. Now get on with it" he ordered firmly and Belle continued to glare at him and she never took her eyes off his,

"I Queen Belle Of Misthaven. Hereby offer my services of my own free will to the ancient lamp of Avonia. He who shall hold the lamp shall be my master and I there slave…. I hereby give up my freedom…. For all eternity" she said firmly and closed her eyes as she finished the words she had already spoken many years before.

Blue smoke erupted from the spout of the lamp and engulfed Belle before sucking her back into the lamp and Gaston erupted with laughter,

"Finally!... now I will be the most powerful king in all the realms and with the genie by my side, I will take over the kingdoms one at a time" he said proudly and took a seat on Rumple's throne and smiled, closing his eyes in satisfaction and Bae glares before running forward,

"That's my papa's chair you…. You….you big meany!" he shouted and Gaston burst out laughing,

"Well it appears the young false prince has a backbone" he mocked and Gaston's knights laughed and Gaston continued as he smirked at Bae,

"Don't you understand boy?... Your father is not a king anymore" he said firmly and Bae glared,

"That's not twue!... My papa is more of a king that you wills ever be!" he shouted and Gaston glared before standing,

"Oh is that so?!... Well then boy…" he said firmly before withdrawing a twisted dagger from the small scabbard on his belt,

"… Behold the 'true king'…." He growled angrily,

"Dark one I summon thee!" he shouted and in a puff of purple smoke appeared beside Gaston and once cleared it revealed a hooded figure with golden scaled hands and Gaston smirked,

"Please dark one lower your hood and introduce yourself to the boy" he said mockingly and the figure lowered his hood, revealing his face and Bae gasped scared as the golden scaled man glared down at him,

"My name is Rumplestiltskin….. And I am the dark one" he said with a growl.

Bae looked up at the face of his father and he held Sir Teddy in his arms tightly.

* * *

 **So, the origin of how Belle first became a genie has been revealed and Yes. Gaston did in fact stab Rumple with the dark one's dagger on the battlefield. Just to avoid any confusion, the dagger in this story is a little different. Basically it was Gaston's secret weapon to win the war. He had a dark witch forge it so that he may corrupt the King of Misthaven with Dark magic and now Rumple can't fully remember the good man he once was.**

 **I Hope you all enjoyed chapter 3! In the next chapter, Malcolm and Bae are locked in the dungeon along with Rumple's knights; whereas Madeline has been locked in the royal nursery with Nanny robyn where they can tend to little Baby Rose.**

 **Will they escape? or has Gaston truly won?**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think. It will also help me post the next chapter faster.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. In The Dungeon

**Chapter 4 – In The Dungeon**

Gaston ordered the dark one to escort the former royal family to the dungeon and smirked when his new dark pet obeyed instantly. Gaston placed the lamp on the arm rest of the throne and smiled brightly,

"Now…. What shall I wish for first?" he asked himself

* * *

Bae's bottom lip wobbled as his grandpa held his hand as they were lead to the dungeon, he cuddled sir teddy tightly and the dark one opened the door to the dungeon and lead them in with a glare but as soon as he shut the door and was aware of the fact that there were no guards; the dark one's expression changed to one of concern as he looked at them,

"Are you both alright?" he asked concerned and Malcolm's expression turned from worry to confusion as the dark one knelt down and pulled Bae into a hug,

"What….?... I…. Rumple I thought…." He started confused and Rumple lifted bae into his arms and looked at his father,

"I knew instantly what Gaston had done to me…." He began sadly and looked down at his son who had buried his face in his neck,

"I had to keep my family safe….. I thought that if Gaston believed I had no memory of the people I loved then he would have no reason to harm any of you in order to get to me. The dagger Gaston carries…. So long as he holds it I have to do everything he says. So he can never know that I still have my memories…" he explained and his father nodded and Bae looked up at his papa with teary eyes,

"Papa?... wh… where's gwandma?" he asked in a sniffly tone as he cuddled sir teddy and Rumple pressed a gentle kiss to his son's forehead,

"She's fine Bae, don't worry Gaston had your grandmother, Nanny Robyn and…. And your sister locked in the nursery. They're all safe" he explained in a gentle tone but couldn't help thinking about his little daughter, he had yet to hold her and there was nothing he wanted more and suddenly Rumple looked down sadly,

"Bae…. Your mother…. I'm so sorry…. I should never have left. If it weren't for me then…. Belle…. Your mother…. My wife… would still be here" he whispered sadly and a tear fell down his golden scaled cheek, Malcolm looked at his son with confusion,

"Rumple…. You're speaking about Belle as if you're never going to see her again" he pointed out with a confused tone and Rumple looked at him,

"I… Gaston told me when we invaded the castle…. That the invasion would be easy…. Because the queen had died of a broken heart…" more tears fell down his cheeks as he hugged his son tightly and continued to speak,

"I…. I couldn't even react because… I still had to keep you all safe…. I can't even mourn for my own wife…. I never even got to say goodbye" he said sadly and Malcolm acted quickly stepping towards his son and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Rumple Gaston lied to you…. He was obviously testing you to see if you truly had any memories of your past self…. Rumple…. Belle is still alive" he told him with a gentle reassuring smile and Rumple looked at his father stunned,

"Wh… what?... but…. I…. She wasn't with you… where is she?" he asked desperately and Malcolm looked at his son guiltily,

"Gaston made her a promise…. He made her an offer she couldn't refuse…" he explained and Rumple looked earnestly at his father and begged him to continue,

"Gaston promised her that the kingdom would be raised fairly, the subjects and the royal family were not to be harmed…. If….." Malcolm looked down sadly and Rumple grew agitated,

"If what?!" he asked angrily, wanting to know his wife's fate and Malcolm looked at him sadly,

"If she went back inside the lamp once more…. And became his eternal servant" he whispered sadly and Rumple's eyes widened.

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room. Gaston had summoned Belle from the lamp and she was once again dressed in the blue silks she had thought she would never have to wear again and Gaston smirked,

"I've been thinking of what to wish for first but I think what I want to see most of all is the false queen bow before Misthaven's new king" he said mockingly and Belle glared up at him,

"I will never bow to you" she said firmly and Gaston laughed before glaring at her and standing and held the lamp in his hand,

"I don't think you heard me…. I said BOW!" he shouted and the lamp glowed and Belle felt to the ground and she closed her eyes and sighed sadly but remained firm,

"You can make that lamp make me bow but you cannot make me every willingly view you as a king" she said firmly and looked up at him with a glare,

"My husband Rumple will always be Misthaven's true king…. He was a nobler king than you will ever be" she said proudly and Gaston smirked, turning and sat back on the throne,

"Such dedication to a dead man" he mocked and she glared firmly, growing angry and her shackles glowed warningly,

"Do not speak of my husband with such disrespect" she said firmly and Gaston smirked before glaring,

"YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE SLAVE!" he roared and the lamp glowed in his hand and a powerful force sent Belle flying across the room and into the wall and she winced as she fell to the floor and Gaston smirked walking over to her and knelt down, still holding the lamp,

"Do we understand each other now slave?" he whispered mockingly and Belle looked at the ground sadly and slowly nodded and he smirked brightly,

"Good…. Now back inside your lamp until I call you" he ordered firmly and Belle vanished in a cloud of blue sparkling smoke.

* * *

Rumple paced back and forth angrily as a now sleeping Bae slept on the wooden platform that acted as a bed within the castle dungeons,

"I'm going to kill him…. So help me god Gaston will pay for what he has done to my wife…. To my family" he growled and Malcolm placed a hand on his son's arm,

"Rumple we must be patient…. We have to plan. Gaston is going to have that dagger and Belle's lamp at all times… you must keep up the act until we are able to get both away from him" he told his son firmly and Rumple looked at his father sadly,

"I promised her that I would come back…. I broke my promise…. What if she hates me?" he asked sadly and Malcolm smiled,

"Rumple, my boy. Belle could never hate you…. She hasn't stopped thinking of you since you left" he informed him and Rumple sighed,

"But…. She thinks I'm dead" he said sadly,

"No Rumple…. She told Gaston before she entered the lamp that she still believed you were alive… she still believes in you Rumple….. She's waiting to see her husband again" he told his son softly and Rumple couldn't help but smile,

"Then I'm not going to let her down" he said firmly and his father smiled brightly and went and took a seat next to his sleeping grandson,

"Be careful son" he said gently and Rumple nodded and kissed his sleeping son gently on the forehead,

"Tell him I love him and I'll be back as soon as I can" he said before leaving the cell and reluctantly locked the gate and returned to the throne room.

* * *

 **So Sorry about the late update. My WIFI has been down and I can only post using my computer.**

 **Also I really don't have anything to work with unless you review. I need to know what you like, what your looking forward to seeing, etc.**

 **Don't worry everyone. This Author Believes in Happy Endings and Rumple and Belle's happy ending will come quicker if you Review.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Family Reunion

**Chapter 5 – Family Reunion**

For the next week, Gaston remained patient. He had not summoned Belle from her lamp since their last encounter, it pleased him in a small way; thinking of how worried she must feel for her family and at the same time mourning the 'tragic death' of her husband.

* * *

Rumple stood in the audience chamber, in which Gaston was having a meeting with his knights. Belle's lamp sat on a pedestal next to Gaston and Rumple kept a secret glance on it at all times. Gaston gestured to three different kingdoms on a map which was laid out on the table,

"I have decided that the three kingdoms that outline the border of Misthaven shall be the first to be seized…. With the genie by my side, they will not stand a chance" Gaston informed them and they made a firm nod. Gaston smirked and glanced at Rumple,

"…. And I will also have my little pet…." He stood and approached Rumple, whose expression had remained the same,

"Isn't that right…..? Dark One?" he mocked with a smirk and Rumple remained silent and Gaston glared,

"SPEAK!" he roared but Rumple did not flinch as he replied,

"Yes master" he replied firmly and Gaston smirked before turning and picking up the lamp and he raised it to Rumple's sight with a wicked glint in his eye,

"Have you ever seen this before dark one?" he asked in a sickening sweet tone and Rumple answered obediently,

"Yes master…. The lamp never leaves your side" he said with a firm tone and had a secret longing to punch Gaston in the face. Gaston smirked in response,

"Oh dear….. And in all the time you have been here, I have yet to introduce you to the Genie within?... My apologies for my lack of manners Dark one" he said in a mocking tone before taking the lamp in both hands and gently brushed his hand across the metal surface and blue sparkling smoke erupted from the spout, clearing to reveal Belle who was looking at the floor sadly before slowly looking up and her eyes widened at the sight of her husband standing behind Gaston,

"Rumple!" she shouted in astonishment and without thinking she began to run towards him but Gaston smirked and clenched the lamp in his hand, causing it to glow and an invisible force picked Belle up, sending her flying back and to the floor. It took everything inside Rumple not to react. It felt like a generation since he had last seen his wife and there was nothing he wanted more than to take her in his arms and hold her and never let her go again. Gaston smirked,

"Ah ah ah… not so fast. I believe introductions are in order…." He said in mocking tone and Belle looked at him confused before looking at her husband,

"R…. Rumple….?" She said in whispered tone and Gaston smiled brightly and said over his shoulder,

"Dark one…. Might I introduce Belle? I assume you've never met before… am I correct?" he asked as he smirked at Belle and Rumple's heart broke in that very moment as he falsely glared at his beloved wife,

"No master….. I have never seen this woman before in my life" he said firmly and Belle's eyes widened in shock, tears formed in her eyes as she looked down at the floor and allowed them to fall,

"How…. How could you?..." she whispered before looking at Gaston with a sad and weak expression,

"You took him from me once, only to give him back and take him away from me" she whispered sadly as tears fell down her cheeks and she stepped towards Rumple. This time Gaston allowed it and smirked as he watched. Belle looked up into the dark one's eyes,

"Rumple?... Please….. Please tell me you know who I am" she whispered desperately and Rumple glared down at her, his heart secretly breaking with each passing moment and he spoke firmly,

"No….. I have never seen you before in my life….. And my name is not Rumple. I am the Dark One" he said emotionlessly and Belle's heart broke and she shook her head quickly,

"No….. No Rumple you're not. You're Rumplestiltskin, King of Misthaven, Only son of King Malcolm and Queen Madeline, Father of Prince Bae and Princess Rose… You're…. You're my husband…. Please Rumple…. You have to remember….. I….. I love you" she said desperately as tears fell down her cheeks and Gaston chucked,

"Well Dark One?... What do you have to say to this?" he asked amused and Rumple's heart shattered completely in that moment, and let out a false high pitched giggle,

"Well I'm flattered dearie, I really am but…." He looked her up and down with a false smirk,

"I'm a monster….. I'm heartless and I don't love anything" he said firmly and Gaston and his knights burst out laughing and Gaston clapped,

"Very well said dark one….. I think she's heard enough" he said with a smirk as he watched Belle slowly shake her head and step away from the dark one and slowly fell to her knees, weak from a broken heart and Gaston smirked as he looked down at her,

"I am a merciful man lady Belle…. So I shall grant you permission to see your daughter for 10 minutes…." He said before rolling his eyes,

"The child won't stop crying so the only solution I can come up with is sending her mother to sooth her…. Am I not a merciful master Belle?" he asked with a smirk but she didn't look at him but nodded slowly before whispering,

"Yes…. Yes master" she said quietly as another tear fell down her cheek and he smirked before taking his seat at the table once more,

"The dark one will escort you" he said firmly and Rumple felt a ray of hope.

Belle nodded sadly before standing and she didn't look at Rumple, she couldn't bring herself too. Rumple kept a firm expression before bowing to Gaston and walked over to Belle,

"This way" he said firmly and walked out the room and Belle followed slowly.

* * *

Rumple walked beside Belle and managed to keep the firm expression on his face until they were out of sight and ear shot of Gaston's guards and he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a guest room,

"Ahhhhhh! Hey get off me!" Belle cried out shocked and looked at the dark one with a scared expression as she saw him lock the door behind them before turning and looking at her with a glare and she looked at him nervously,

"Please…. I…. I don't know what Gaston's ordered you to do…. But please…. If you're going to kill me…. Let me see my son and daughter one last time" she begged and the whole time she had been speaking, the dark one walked towards her causing her to step backwards until her back came into contact with the wall and she closed her eyes tightly with fear.

* * *

Belle hated the fact that she was fearing Rumple because of the dark creature that had taken over her body but she wasn't about to give him or Gaston the satisfaction of the fact that the dark creature was to kill whilst possessing her husband's body,

"You kept your promise" a soft voice spoke and Belle's eyes shot open to look at the dark one smiling at her and she looked confused for a moment,

"Wh… what?" she whispered and Rumple smiled brightly, lifting his hand to brush against her cheek softly, and leant forward to whisper in her ear,

"You managed not to marry sir teddy whilst I was away" he whispered in a teasing tone and Belle pulled back slowly to look into his eyes,

"… R….. Rumple?" she whispered and Rumple smiled softly cupping her cheek and she lifted her hand slowly and brushed hair out of his eyes gently and hesitantly,

"Am…. Am I dreaming?... you….. you're really here?" she asked softly and Rumple smiled and without a word he leant in, cupping both her cheeks and kissed her passionately and Belle easily returned it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Rumple eventually pulled away for breath and rested his forehead against Belle's,

"Oh Belle….. My love, my angel… I have missed you so" he whispered and kissed her passionately once more, Belle smiled against her husband's lips and kissed him back just as passionately,

"Rumple….. My Rumple…." She whispered and buried her face in the crook of his neck,

"I never gave up hope….. I knew….. Deep inside my heart I knew you were still alive" she whispered and then he kissed her again passionately, never wanting to let her go,

"Oh my love…. I am so sorry…. I broke my promise. I told you I would return and I failed you" he whispered sadly as he rested his forehead against hers and Belle smiled softly as happy tears fell down her cheeks,

"No….. Rumple you kept your promise…. You came back to me" she whispered happily and pressed a kiss to his forehead,

"But I don't understand….. What's going on?" she asked confused and her husband sighed, lifting her hand and pressed a kiss upon its surface gently,

"It's a very long story my love….. But I will tell you everything" he said gently and Belle nodded.

* * *

 **YAY! PRAISE THE LORD! I will be honest I haven't enjoyed capturing all the yucky Gaston chapters but I wanted the start of the story to show that Happily Ever After is just the beginning and even after you're lucky enough to find it, it must still be fought for :)**

 **But don't worry there is going to be much happier chapters now :) and lots of sweet secret moments between Belle and Rumple :D**

 **Please review! let me know what you think :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. My Sweet Secret

**Chapter 6: - My Sweet Secret**

After Rumple explained all to Belle, He checked if the coast was clear before they carried on to the nursery. As Rumple opened the door and stepped into the room, Nanny Robyn ran at him with a broom,

"For Mishaven!" she yelled going to hit him with the broom but Belle quickly ran in front of him and held up her hands,

"Nanny Robyn stop... It's ok. It's Rumple. He remembers" she assured her and Nanny Robyn looked mortified as she quickly dropped the broom and bowed respectfully,

"Your majesty I am so so sorry I had no idea" she said guilty and Rumple smiled before waving his hand,

"it's no matter" he assured her before whispering in his wife's ear,

"That woman could win a war hands down with nothing but a broomstick" he whispered teasing and Belle giggled. Madeline smiled, seeing her son and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him,

"Oh my boy... Thank goodness your safe" she said relieved,

"I thought I'd lost you" she whispered and Rumple smiled before shaking his head,

"Never mother... I promise" he assured her before hearing his daughter gurgle from inside her crib and he smiled and went over,

"There's my precious little flower" he cooed as he scooped her up into his arms and held her close as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Belle smiled as she watched before walking over to his side and pressed a kiss to his cheek,

"She missed you... We all did" she said softly before growing worried,

"Where's Bae?" she asked and Rumple looked at her as he held their daughter,

"Don't worry, He's safe. He and his grandfather are locked in the dungeon but don't worry I have a plan" he promised and Belle smiled,

"That's great! What's the plan?" she asked determined and he looked as if thinking for a moment before looking at her awkwardly,

"Ok... I'm 'Working' on a plan" he promised and Belle rolled her eyes amused,

"Oh Rumple" she said teasing and he acted innocent,

"What?... I've only gotten as far as punching Gaston in the face. In my eyes that's progress" he said but couldn't help but chuckle and Belle shook her head as she giggled.

* * *

Over the next week Gaston had been working Belle to the bone. He never rested when it came to wish making and Belle was exhausted after she made yet another giant chest of gold appear and she slowly fell to her knees. Gaston smirked as he admired the gold, picking some up in his hand and then allowing it to spill back into the chest before smirking at Belle,

"Right next..." he began but Belle looked at him desperately,

"Please... Let me rest" she begged,

"I've used too much magic... I'm exhausted" she said tiredly and Gaston looked at her with a bored expression,

"Oh please, you're a genie for heavens' sake" he complained and Belle looked down sadly,

"Even genie's have their limits master... I just need 20 minutes to get my strength back... Please" she begged and Gaston rolled his eyes before nodding,

"Very well... You may use that time to also visit your son but no longer than 20 minutes" he said firmly and Belle smiled relieved,

"Thank you" she said and went to stand but she fell because she was too weak to stand on her own, Gaston rolled his eyes before looking at a guard,

"Assist her" he ordered and the guard quickly complied and helped her to her feet and she smiled gratefully before walking out the throne room slowly.

* * *

Belle walked down the corridor that lead to the staircase to the dungeon when Rumple popped his head out and smiled before pulling her into the shadows with a smirk and she giggled as he held her in his arms,

"There's my little actress" he teased and she giggled as he kissed her gently,

"Where you successful?" he asked and she smirked before holding up a ring of keys,

"Worked like a charm" she said brightly and Rumple chuckled,

"Oh have I told you lately how much I love you?" he asked smiling brightly, pulling her closer and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck,

"You tell me every time we get a moment alone together" she reminded him in a teasing tone and he smiled,

"And yet it's still not enough times" he teased before kissing her once more and Belle giggled lightly,

"Do you remember our plan?" she asked and he chuckled,

"It's your plan you came up with it" he teased and she rolled her eyes,

"We're married so if you want to be technical. It's both our plan" she said and he chuckled before kissing her cheek,

"As you wish" he said, taking the keys from her gently and removed one and gave it to her,

"Ok. You remember what you have to do and which route to take?" he asked and she smiled nodding,

"Of course. The north passage with no guards on duty" she reminded and he smiled brightly,

"Good" he said before kissing her gently,

"Stay Safe" he said firmly and she smiled,

"You too" she said before they both headed off in different directions.

* * *

 **How cute are Belle and Rumple together? hehe :D I wonder what their plan is. You'll have to review in order to unlock the next chapter to find out! Reviews are keys to the locks on the chapters. You have the power!.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. The Plan

**Chapter 7: - The Plan**

A few hours later after Rumple and Belle had carried out their plan. Rumple stood by Gaston's side as he was getting ready to ride out and seize the three kingdoms that sat on the border of Misthaven. Rumple glanced at Belle who was holding a serving tray with two gold goblets of wine and he gave her a secret nod to which she returned and suddenly cried out and dropped the tray causing the wine to spill everywhere,

"Ahhhhhhhhhh A MOUSE!" she cried out in fear and Rumple smirked in secret as Gaston Rolled his eyes,

"Oh don't be such a girl" he said in a bored tone but Belle continued with her dramatic performance as she ran over to Gaston and hugged him tightly around the waist,

"Oh please Master don't let it hurt me" she begged and Gaston suddenly smirked before wrapping his arms around her and and smirked down at the beauty in his arms,

"Fear not my dear... I shall not let any harm come to my beloved genie" he said and Belle smiled, fluttering her eyelashes,

"Oh thank you master" she said softly and a voice came from behind Gaston,

"I think you mean my beloved Genie" said Rumple firmly and Gaston turned quickly to find Rumple standing behind him with the dark one's dagger in his hand.

When Belle had hugged Gaston in 'fear'. She had secretly removed the dagger from it's scabbard in his belt and secretly passed it to Rumple who stood behind him.

Gaston slowly let go of Belle who quickly ran behind Rumple who smirked,

"Why thank you Dearie" he said in amusement before pointing the dagger at Gaston,

"Now... Here is how things are going to work" he explained,

"You're going to willingly return the lamp to my wife and I in return won't kill you" he said with a glare, which Gaston returned before stepping sideways cautiously as Rumple guided him by the point of the dagger and he growled,

"You may have won the battle... But you haven't won the war. Misthaven 'Will' be mine" he said firmly as he picked up the lamp and Rumple smirked,

"Just get on with it" he replied and Gaston reluctantly handed the lamp over to Belle who held it protectively and Gaston smirked as Rumple,

"You may have the lamp but you're still the dark one and guess what... It's an unbreakable curse" he mocked but Rumple smiled,

"Every curse can be broken... And if I believe in anyone... I believe in my wife. I freed her once and I will do so again and I have no doubt that she will save me. That's what trust and belief is Gaston... It's Love. Something you will never understand" he said firmly and Gaston glared,

"Well you forget I still have my guards..." he began but before he could call for them Rumple smirked,

"Don't bother calling for them... A few hours ago when you worked my wife to the bone you allowed her to visit Bae but what you didn't notice is that she swiped the keys from the guard you made assist her to stand. On her way to the dungeon she gave the keys to the dungeon to me and I gave her the key to the nursery. Whilst she released my mother, nanny Robyn and our daughter. I headed to the dungeon and release my father, our son and my knights. I think you'll find that by now... My knights have all your followers and servants within my dungeon" he said with a smirk and Gaston glared as two of Rumple's knights entered the room and restrained him,

"This isn't over! I'll hold pleasure that you'll be cursed for the rest of your days with no escape!" he roared as they dragged him out the room and Rumple finally allowed himself to look down sadly but Belle quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek,

"Don't worry Rumple" she said,

"We'll find a way" she whispered soothingly as he hugged her back and closed his eyes.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 7. Please Review in order to unlock the next chapter!**

 **Will Belle find a way to release Rumple from his curse?! you'll have to review to find out! Hehe :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Pulling Away

**Chapter 8: - Pulling Away**

As soon as Belle handed the lamp over to Rumple. He wished her free without a second thought. After all Gaston had put her through. Her freedom meant more to him than his own. Belle looked at him sadly. She could read him like a book. She knew he longed to be free. She could see it in his eyes….. He thought he was ugly. She hugged him tightly,

"You listen to me Rumplestiltskin…. I will always love you. No matter what" she promised him firmly and he couldn't bring himself to look at her as he continued to look at the floor,

"You heard what he said Belle….. It's an unbreakable curse" he whispered sadly,

"Look at me Belle….. You don't deserve this" he whispered sadly and Belle cupped his cheek, making him look at her gently,

"Listen to me….. There was a time before we met that I thought I was ugly…. But then you looked at me" she whispered softly and he finally managed to look into her eyes as she smiled softly as tears formed,

"When you looked at me Rumple….. For the first time in my life….. I felt beautiful… Please…." She begged cupping both his cheeks softly,

"Let me do the same for you" she begged,

"Let me….. Save you as you saved me" she finished softly and after a moment he placed his hands over hers,

"Oh my darling Belle….. You have saved me in so many ways already" he explained,

"I learnt from the moment we first kissed that I've always loved you….. I was just too scared to admit it because of Milah" he explained sadly but Belle simply placed a kiss on his forehead,

"I knew that I always loved you from the moment we met but I too was scared just as you were….. But I never thought….. I never thought that a man as wonderful as you could ever love someone like me" she whispered sadly,

"You were a king and I was just a genie….. And you had Milah who was everything I wasn't….. She was a princess, the mother of your child. She was beautiful… And I was just…" she started but Rumple interrupted,

"You are just so much more" he whispered,

"Why did you never tell me you felt that way?... You are more of a mother to Bae than Milah ever was…. You are also the mother of our beautiful daughter….. We have two beautiful children Belle. We are husband and wife" he whispered firmly as he rested his forehead against hers,

"In my eyes you are the most beautiful woman inside and out in all the realms nevermind Misthaven" he whispered,

"I meant what I told Gaston Belle. I believe in you completely….. With all my heart. I know that if anyone can find a way to end my curse….. Then you will…. My darling wife" he whispered softly, cupping her cheek and wiping away a tear with his thumb,

"We'll get through this….. Together" he promised before he pulled her fully into his arms gently and hugged her as she buried her face in his shoulder.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwwwww How sweet are Rumple and Belle? hehe :)**

 **Please review and tell me what you think in order to unlock the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Becoming Lost In The Rose Garden

**Chapter 9: - Becoming Lost In The Rose Garden**

Although Rumple has assured Belle of his faith in her. He still kept his distance. When she would try to place a kiss on his cheek he would shy away. It broke his heart but he couldn't help but feel hideous in front of her, Even though she had assured him that within her eyes she could only ever see the man she loved.

* * *

After Belle had tucked Bae into bed with Sir Teddy and little Rose into her crib she retired to bed. She sighed sadly as she lied in bed and waited but her husband never came and with another sad sigh she finally blew out the candle that glowed on her bedside table.

* * *

Rumple was stood in the rose garden looking up at his and Belle's bedchamber window when he finally saw the candle light extinguish and he sighed sadly, turning away, walking further into the labyrinth of rose bushes. Belle had the purest hear he had ever known. Five hours. That's how long he had made her wait. He didn't think she would. He thought she would go straight to sleep as if nothing was wrong but she had waited for him. He couldn't bring himself to go to her side. He couldn't hold her in his arms when he looked like this monster that Gaston had turned him into. He sighed sadly as he came to the lake side where Belle and he had shared their very first kiss and he sat on the stone bench and sighed sadly, looking down, wondering if he truly would be trapped like this forever.

* * *

Rumple had been wrong. Although Belle had extinguished the candle at her bedside she had not gone to sleep. She had wrapped herself in the extra bed throw that was kept in her and Rumple's bed chamber for when it was winter. She headed to the library like she had done so many times before but this time it was different….. This time she picked up the old, rusting key that hung from a hook on the wall and she gulped as she headed to a gated part of the library. This part of the library was absolutely off limits to all. It contained all the spell books that had been recovered from an ancient war but these books contained dark magic….. The sort of magic that always comes with a price. Belle opened the gate slowly before pushing it open making it cry out with a haunting, rushing creek of age.

* * *

Rumple had given up so much for Belle. He had given up unlimited wishes for her. Not once but twice. He had saved her life so many times and she couldn't bear to see him so unhappy. She reached a part of the restricted section before stopping at one of the book shelves. She had helped the scribe catalogue these books so she knew what each and every book contained so she knew exactly what she was looking for. She reached up hesitantly for a big black hardback text and placed it on a reading pedestal and opened it slowly. She turned the pages with a shaking hand before she found the spell she was looking for,

"The spell of reflection" she whispered to herself,

"A spell that will enable the user to reveal the true form of another that has been placed under a spell of transformation….. But….. Have caution to reveal one reflection is to create another….. For the user to successfully cast the spell, they must too must become their true form." She whispered to herself and closed her eyes as she brushed the tips of her fingers against the aging pages before slowly opening her eyes once more and she began to read the incantation,

 _"For what I see I do not Believe,_

 _The true form is what I must achieve._

 _Oh mirror of truth hear my plea,_

 _Reveal the true form of Rumplestiltskin to me._

 _For the price that is asked I shall gladly pay,_

 _And I Belle shall become my own true form this day._

 _Let the first spell be undone, for the truth let me uncover._

 _Transfer the spell to another._

 _Oh mirror of truth hear my plea,_

 _…. Transfer the spell to me"_ She begged and was soon overcome with a blinding glow.

* * *

Outside in the rose garden at the exact same moment, Rumple was also overcome by a blinding glow and after a moment it faded and when he looked at his hands he was stunned to find them normal and soft unlike the golden scales he had only moments ago. He quickly rushed to the lake's edge, falling to his knees and looked at his reflection and he smiled brightly. He was himself again. He quickly got to his feet and rushed back to the castle.

* * *

When he reached his bed chamber he was confused to find Belle wasn't there and so he rushed to his parent's room who were taking some herbal tea before they readied for bed, Rumple's mother looked at him stunned,

"Rumple how….?" She began but he interrupted,

"That doesn't matter right now. Have you seen Belle?" he asked desperately and Malcolm looked at his son,

"If she's not in bed then I can only think of one place she would be" he said softly and Rumple instantly knew where he was talking about.

* * *

They all headed to the library and when they couldn't find her in her usual reading spot they began to get worried and that's when Malcolm looked up, seeing the restricted section gate standing open,

"Oh no" he said quietly and Rumple quickly rushed in,

"Belle?!... Belle can you hear me?!" he called out as he ran through the bookshelves, searching for her but he received no response. Madeline and Malcolm also searched the many bookshelves before finally meeting up together and Madeline looked at her son,

"She's not here Rumple she must be somewhere else in the castle" she said but her son wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the floor in silence,

"Rumple…? What's wrong?" she asked gently and Rumple slowly knelt down,

"She is here" he whispered sadly, picking up a glowing red rose and stood again slowly and looked at the book that sat on a reading pedestal,

"The spell of reflection….. She gave me back my true form but in return she became her own." He whispered sadly touching the rose's soft petals and Madeline gasped, placing both hands over her mouth in shock,

"Oh my… It's ok Rumple….. We'll save her" she assured him and Rumple slowly looked at his parents,

"How?" he asked and both Madeline and Malcolm looked at each other before looking back at their son sadly. Unable to give him an answer.

* * *

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Beauty and the Beast Reference! Belle became the enchanted rose! Will Rumple be able to save her? Find out in the next chapter! Please review in order to unlock the next chapter. I'm so happy with the reviews so far #RumBelle Forever hehe :D Please check out my other story "A Thousand Years" the sequel is now up entitled "I'll Love You For A Thousand More" Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Thank You all so much for your support,**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Tending To A Loved One

**Chapter 10: - Tending To A Loved One**

3 months had passed since Rumple's beloved wife had faded from sight. Rumple had become very protective of the delicate glowing bloom she had now become. He had placed a simple crystal bell shaped bell jar over his beloved so that strong winds could not harm her soft petals and so small monstrous creatures that had now become rumple's enemies could not harm her delicate stem.

* * *

Madeline and Malcolm had started to fear for their son's health as he had taken to not allowing anyone near the enchanted rose never mind see it. They understood completely that his heart was broken and he was trying everything he could to break the spell that had taken hold of Belle but he locking himself away just wasn't the answer.

The king and queen had told young bae that his father simply had a fever and his mama had travelled to a far off kingdom on royal business and luckily Bae's childhood innocent mind had believed this very easily but they couldn't keep it a secret forever.

* * *

Rumple picked up a glass spray bottle containing fresh spring water from the lake where he and his beloved Belle had shared their first kiss and he allowed the refreshing mist to fall over his wife's delicate petals and he smiled softly as he moved the curtain allowing some sunlight into the room,

"There now my love. I'll keep you safe, you have my word that I will do everything in my power to break this spell." He whispered to the glowing rose gently as he placed the crystal bell jar back over the bloom gently and brushed his fingertips over the smooth surface softly and allowed a tear to fall down his cheek from his tired, sleep deprived eyes,

"I will see you again….. More than anything I wish I could see you smile. Hear your laugh. Feel your kiss once more. I miss you so much Belle… Our little Rose must be able to sense that something is wrong because she is unsettled most days" he explained with a sad sigh as more tears fells,

"I'm so lost Belle… I….. I can't bring myself to leave your side. I assure you that I am making sure our children have the best care but…. For now I refuse to leave your side." He whispered.

* * *

It was then that there was a gentle knock on the door and Rumple's face grew stern and angry and turned towards the door quickly,

"I thought that I made it clear that myself and my wife were not to be disturbed!" he yelled in anger and Madeline sighed sadly but found courage and opened the door softly and looked at her son sadly,

"Rumple… Sweetheart please… I beg of you this has to stop. Your children need you. You have to let your family help you. That is the only way we will find a way to bring Belle back…. Belle wouldn't want you to push us away Rumple" she said gently and he simply glared at her before turning away,

"How would you know what she wants?! She can't speak!" he said angrily and Madeline sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them once more and she approached her son slowly before placing a hand on his shoulder gently,

"What if she could?" she asked in a soft, quiet tone and Rumple turned his head slightly to look at her with a confused expression,

"What do you mean?" he asked and his mother sighed,

"I didn't tell you because I did not wish for you to get your hopes raised but… This morning I received a letter." She explained and Rumple turned fully towards her as she continued,

"I sent out word to all sorcerers at every corner of this kingdom and beyond that is known within the royal archives and I told them of our situation and one has finally responded" she explained gently and Rumple's eyes widened with hope but he could not bring himself to speak, and Madeline smiled softly,

"The sorcerers' name is Merlin and he comes from the far off kingdom of Camelot that is ruled over by King Uther who has allowed Merlin to travel to us so that he may attempt to Help Belle…. and his chances of succeeding are very strong. His powers are said to be stronger than most." She explained and with every word his mother spoke, Rumple's smile grew,

"When does he arrive?" he asked eagerly and his mother smiled brightly,

"He left Camelot two days ago so he should be here within a weeks' time" she explained and Rumple hugged his mother tightly,

"Thank you. I'm sorry I pushed you all away….. I just miss her so much" he said quietly and looked down sadly but Madeline lifted his chin softly,

"Rumple you have nothing to be sorry for… Me and your father understand how much you miss Belle and how hard these long two months have been for you." She assured him gently as she hugged him and then she pulled back gently and cupped his cheek,

"Now I believe that you have finally 'Recovered from your fever' so I think it's time you go and see your son and daughter. They've missed you" she said softly and Rumple sighed, glancing at the glowing enchanted rose, knowing that his mother was right. Belle wouldn't want him to be hiding away from his own children so he nodded and Madeline smiled softly as she linked her arm with her sons' as they walked out the room,

"Don't worry Rumple. The week will fly by and soon Belle shall be back by your side" she assured softly and Rumple could only hope that she was right.

* * *

 **That's Right - MERLIN IS COMING! - Will he be able to help Belle? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out :) and I've changed it around a little so at the moment Uther is still king of camelot. You'll find out why in the next chapter ;)**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think in order to unlock the next chapter! :D**

 **Reviews are the key!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. From The Voice Of A Dragon Lord

**Chapter 11 – From The Voice Of A Dragon Lord**

Merlin's arrival couldn't have come any quicker for Rumple. Bae had been sat on his father's lap who was sat on the throne as his grandparents stood by his side. Bae cuddle close to his papa nervously when the tall old man with a long flowing white beard mixed with tiny strands of what appeared like silver that nearly reached the floor. The old man had a constant stern expression upon his face and his eyes, although they were obviously aged with both time and knowledge they also seemed to carry fire that made the young prince feel nervous.

* * *

The old wizard kept his balance with an ornate staff of oak wood. His staff was as famous in Misthaven as it was in Camelot. The staff was said to have been carved from the very first enchanted tree that had been planted. It was said that the power it held could be used to move mountains, cause storms and even had the power to call those back from the dead but even if that was so the old sorcerer had never abused the particular power.

* * *

Rumple kept quiet as he held his son in his arms when the old man bowed his head respectfully.

"I am Merlin. Royal adviser to King Uther of Camelot. Member of the council of the round table and The last Dragon Lord. I speak for the noble creatures and they provide protection for those of noble heart but for now I am here to assist one of equally noble heart" He said nobly and Rumple stood slowly and passed his son to his grandfather before looking at the old sorcerer,

"You speak of my wife….." he said softly,

"Can you help her?" he asked hopefully and the old wan was silent for a moment what seemed like eternity for Rumple before the old man finally spoke,

"Word of your wife's kindness has traveled far beyond the borders of Misthaven King Rumple" he explained and Rumple couldn't help but smile softly to himself and behind the sorcerer's flowing white beard, Rumple could have sworn that he saw a slight trace of a smile as well,

"I shall do all within my power to save your wife your majesty….. It would be my honour" he declared and Rumple smiled brightly,

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much" he said gratefully as his parents hugged their grandson behind him and Merlin nodded his head gently.

"Now might I see the Queen?" he asked with a slight gleam in his eye.

* * *

The old sorcerer removed the crystal Bell jar carefully before taking the delicate, floating bloom in his old, wrinkled hands as his legendary staff rested at his side. Merlin turned slowly towards an antique sofa bed and he gently laid the bloom down.

Rumple watched the old man in silent fascination, quietly praying in his mind and heart that his magic would work.

* * *

Merlin once again took his staff in his ancient hand and waved his free hand over the glowing rose and Rumple heard the old man start to speak in a grumbling tone but it was in some ancient language that Rumple couldn't understand and to Rumple's amazement, Merlin had conjured a glittering silver hand mirror from mid-air and the old man slowly turned towards him and offered him the mirror,

"This mirror has the power to recall your wife's true reflection but it will require assistance." He explained before continuing,

"To see the beauty of a person's appearance is one thing but you have seen the beauty that comes from inside her heart" he said softly as Rumple took the mirror slowly and nodded in understanding and he slowly walked over to the rose that rested upon the surface of the sofa bed and he slowly held up the mirror's reflective surface to the view of the rose and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

Rumple remembered every smile, every hug, every single act of kindness. Rumple thought of every memory of his wife that he held dear within both his mind and his heart and he whispered,

"Please… Please come back to me"

* * *

Rumple repeated every memory over and over again his mind. The next five minutes seemed to last for what seemed like a thousand years when finally….,

"Rumple?" said a quiet voice.

* * *

That voice. Oh he had waited for what seemed like an eternity to hear that precious voice once again and Rumple opened his eyes to find an exhausted Belle lying on the sofa bed and he smiled bright as happy tears formed in his eyes.

"Belle… Oh my love" he said, placing the mirror on the floor before taking her in his arms gently, never wanting to let go of her again,

"Oh Belle I have missed you so much" he whispered as he pressed gentle kisses to the crown of her head and Belle snuggled into his arms gently whilst resting her head on his shoulder,

"What happened?... I remember using a spell and then… after that everything seems blurred" she said softly before looking up at him with a confused expression before continuing,

"Rumple…. Were you spraying me with a water bottle?" she asked confused,

And Rumple simply chuckled and shuck his head simply in amusement and simply pressed a kiss to her head.

* * *

Merlin nodded his head as he smiled gently at the young couple as they reunited with each other and now there was only one thing left to do.

Inform the royal family of King Uther's request now that he had allowed his court sorcerer to assist the queen of Misthaven.

* * *

 **Oooooooooooooo what could King Uther's request be?! Please review in order to unlock the next chapter.**

 **Reviews are the key so please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	12. A Royal Invitation

**Chapter 12: - A Royal Invitation**

Belle had been allowed to rest for the rest of the evening so that she may regain her strength and she woke with a smile feeling refreshed and she got ready to go down and take dinner with her family. She couldn't wait to see her beloved children again. When she was advised to rest by the royal medic Rumple had insisted that he stay by her side but she simply smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead and told him that he could last a few more hours without her and he eventually agreed.

* * *

Belle exited the royal bed chamber when she found Merlin keeping his balance against the corridor wall because he had dropped his staff and she quickly went to his side and smiled softly, placing a hand on his shoulder before kneeling down and picking up his staff for him and placed it back in his hand,

"Here you are" she said softly,

"Are you alright?" she asked gently and the old man smiled appreciatively and nodded as she assisted him,

"Yes. Thank you young lady" he said and Belle smiled brightly,

"If my assumption is correct then it should be me thanking you. You allowed me to return to my family and I am truly grateful" she said gently and the old man chuckled as he allowed Belle to link her arm through his as they walked towards the dining room,

"My dear. There are many things in this world that is deemed precious. Magic, Love, Family but a heart such as yours that is filled with kindness was definitely worth saving" he assured her and Belle smiled gently with a gentle blush,

"Thank you sir. You're too kind" she said gently and Merlin chuckled as they walked down the stairs,

"You brought both love, laughter and light to this kingdom. The words of your kind and caring nature has even reached the ears of my king in Camelot." He explained before continuing,

"King Uther heard of how you won the affections of young prince Bae and became like a mother to him in very early days. He also heard of how you schooled the young prince yourself" he pointed out and Belle smiled softly and nodded,

"Yes. I love Bae the way any mother would love her child" she said softly and Merlin smiled and patted her hand gently,

"….. And that my dear is why my king sent me to save you but….. He also sent me to make a request of you" he explained gently and Belle looked curious as he continued,

"King Uther only has one son. Arthur. He is the same age as your own son. Tragically Uther lost his wife Igrain when she gave birth to Arthur" he explained sadly and Belle looked at him sympathetically,

"That's terrible. That poor boy" she said sadly and Merlin nodded,

"Young Arthur is quiet and shy and Uther fears that unless he is schooled in the right way then he will never be ready to take the throne. Arthur has so far avoided every lesson offered to him. He either hides somewhere we can't find him or he runs away from his tutor" he explains as they reached the bottom of the stairs and he turned fully towards her,

"…. And that your highness is what I have come to request of you. King Uther sees you as his only hope now. Uther is growing old and fears that Arthur will become king by the time he becomes 18 and although that is deemed the age a boy becomes a man. Arthur will still be young indeed so my king is begging you to travel to Camelot in hopes that you may be able to help his son" he said gently and Belle looked down as she thought to herself before looking back at the old sorcerer and smiled softly,

"If it were not for you and your king's generosity then I would still be trapped within that spell so I cannot ignore the fact that I am indebted to you both. So my answer is yes. I shall travel with you to Camelot but I cannot guarantee that Arthur will accept me as a tutor" she explained gently and Merlin nodded gratefully with a bright smile,

"I understand. King Uther has extended the invitation towards yourself, your husband and your children and you shall be accommodated within the castle until Arthur's training is complete" he explained and Belle smiled and nodded,

"I shall discuss this with my husband after dinner" she said gently as they both entered the dining room.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 12. Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter.**

 **We'll meet little Arthur and King Uther in the next chapter but you'll have to review in order to unlock it quickly.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	13. The Beauty Of Acceptance

**Chapter 13: - The Beauty Of Acceptance**

Rumple was unsure about travelling to Camelot. He sighed after Belle had explained King Uther's request,

"I don't know Belle…. I just got you back" he said quietly and Belle smiled softly as she stood and came to his side and pressed a kiss to his cheek,

"Rumple, I owe Merlin and King Uther a debt of thanks for allowing me the chance to return to you, Bae and Rose and besides the invitation is for all of us. Merlin also told me that Uther's son Arthur is Bae's age." She encouraged and Rumple glanced at his wife over his shoulder and couldn't help but smile when he saw her own and he chuckled,

"Very well my love. If it makes you happy then how can I say no?" he asked and Belle smiled brightly before hugging him tightly,

"Oh Rumple Thank You. I've read a lot about Camelot and I hear it's so beautiful" she said happily and Rumple smiled softly and brushed his wife's cheek with the back of his hand,

"I can assure you my love that no kingdom's beauty could compare to my beloved wife" he said softly and Belle couldn't help but blush and she leaned up and kissed him softly,

"I love you Rumple" she whispered, Rumple smiled whist brushing hair out of her eyes,

"I Love you too my beloved Belle" he said softly.

* * *

Rose slept peacefully in her moses basket as the royal carriage transported the royal family of Misthaven to the kingdom of Camelot. Bae also slept whilst holding Sir Teddy in his arms as he was snuggled into his papa's side. Belle smiled as they entered the borders of Camelot and she sighed blissfully as she looked out the carriage window,

"It's even more beautiful than I thought it would be" she said and Rumple smiled,

"I admit this is actually the first time Camelot has reached out to Misthaven. My father always wanted to form an alliance but… well let's just say that King Uther isn't exactly the most trusting man… Ever since his wife Igrain tragically passed he didn't really want any other contact with the other kingdoms." He explained and Belle couldn't help but feel a little sad and she shook her head in sympathy,

"That poor man… Well he must be starting to open up again if he's invited all of us in order to help his son" she pointed out and Rumple nodded with a smile and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder,

"If anyone can help young prince Arthur, Belle then its' you." He assured her and she smiled softly as she slowly closed her eyes as the distance between Uther's castle and the carriage grew shorter and shorter.

* * *

After Rumple and Belle had been showed their rooms and they had settled Bae and Rose down for the night. It was time for them to meet with Uther. Two servants opened the grand throne room doors for them as they entered and Rumple allowed Belle to link her arm through his as they approached Uther who was sat upon his throne and they both bowed respectfully. Uther smiled and stood and instantly walked to stand in front of Belle, taking both her hands in his and pressed a kiss to their surface,

"Thank you so much for coming all this way my lady Belle" he said thankfully and Belle smiled,

"Thank 'you' for inviting us" she returned and he smiled before looking at Rumple and held out his hand to greet him as he smiled,

"You're both welcome. Every inch of my kingdom is open to you and your charming family. I look forward to you meeting my son tomorrow." He said and Belle smiled as she stood at Rumple's side and linked her arm through his again,

"I am very much looking forward to meeting your son your majesty. However I feel that it would be best that for now the young prince see me as just a visitor to your kingdom so that I may get to know him first before he starts to see me as a teacher." She suggested and Uther smiled brightly at her before smirking at Rumple,

"Of all the jewels Misthaven possesses it appears that you married the most precious. She is both intelligent, kind and beautiful. You're a very lucky man indeed King Rumple" he praised and Rumple smiled at his wife with love in his eyes,

"I can assure you Uther….. Belle came into my life as if by magic" he said softly and Belle smiled and she couldn't help but blush at her husband's romantic sense of humour.

* * *

Belle had excused herself for the night so that she may get some rest for the busy day she had ahead of her tomorrow morning. Rumple kissed his wife softly and bid her goodnight after Uther requested he and him talk some more about possible future alliances between their two kingdoms.

* * *

Belle bid both kings a good night before leaving the throne room to head to bed and as she was walking through the corridor towards her room she noticed light coming from a door that stood slightly ajar and she stepped towards it curiously and peeped inside and she discovered that the room was actually a small library and inside was a small boy sat on the floor with books scattered around him. The young boy had a grumpy expression on his face and he was ripping pages out of a book, screwing them up into a ball and throwing them at the wall.

Belle's expression became sad with a trace of sympathy as she discovered that this little boy must indeed be Uther's only son, Prince Arthur.

She thought for a moment before opening the door some more gently, and the little boy jumped in shock and stood up but Belle smiled softly,

"Hello" she said gently,

"My name is Belle, What's your name?" she asked softly and the little boy pouted grumpily and folded his arms as he looked her,

"Arthur and I don't want another teacher" he said grumpily which made Belle giggle slightly but she smiled brightly,

"I'm sure you don't. That's exactly what I said to your father" she assured and Arthur looked quite disbelieving and kept his arms folded but Belle simply smiled gently,

"Arthur I can assure you that I am not here to force you to learn. I can understand that you just want to run around and have adventures instead of being stuck inside a dusty old classroom" she explained and Arthur finally looked at her and he couldn't help but smile excitedly,

"So….. You're not going to force me to go to lessons?" he asked brightly and Belle smiled and shook her head,

"Nope. In fact, I have a son your age named Bae and I was actually thinking that you could accompany me and Bae on a trip to the lake tomorrow. How does that sound?" she asked and Arthur smiled brightly and nodded happily,

"Yes please Lady Belle" he said in an excited tone and she smiled as she nodded,

"Then I suggest you go and get some sleep and we'll leave for the lake tomorrow at first light" she explained and Arthur nodded happily,

"Thank You" he said quickly before running out the room and Belle smiled to herself as she watched him run off.

She hoped that this was the start of her gaining Arthur's Trust.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 13 :) Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter. :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	14. The Once And Future King

**Chapter 14: - The Once And Future King**

Uther had given Belle his trust and decided not to question her methods of both trying to gain his son's trust and also teaching him what he needed to know in order to be the great king he knew his son was capable of becoming.

* * *

Belle had stayed true to her promise of taking Bae and Arthur to the lake that rested within the royal grounds. Rumple had stayed behind at the castle as he and Uther continued to discuss a future alliance between Misthaven and Camelot.

* * *

Belle smiled as she watched Bae teach Arthur how to skip a stone across the water's surface. She could see that the boys were becoming fast friends. She allowed the boys to bond as simply two little boys with minds full of imagination and hearts filled with the desire for adventure. Belle thought it best to let Arthur forget his worries of becoming king for the day and just allow him to simply be a child.

* * *

Arthur and Bae played tag by the lake side and Arthur laughed as he tagged Bae's shoulder,

"Haha you're it!" he said with triumph and Bae giggled as he started to chase his new friend,

They ran all the way round the lake at least 5 times before Bae suddenly stopped when he noticed something shinning in the distance amongst the trees,

"What's that?" he asked Arthur curiously and the young prince gulped when he saw it too,

"I don't know. Father says that part of the forest is off limits until the knights have explored it properly" he explained nervously, not wanting to get into trouble with his father and Bae smiled brightly as he looked at Arthur,

"We're knights. We can explore it!" he said as his eyes shined with excitement and Arthur looked unsure and Bae smiled glancing back at his mother who was reading and looked back at Arthur,

"Come on we'll be back in a minuet" he encouraged and Arthur looked at the mysterious object glinting in the distance with curiosity before looking back at Bae and nodded and the two little boys ran off towards the object.

* * *

Belle sighed and shook her head. She hadn't really been reading but secretly keeping an eye on the two young princes. She knew it wouldn't have been long before her son would encourage Arthur to wander off on an 'adventure'. She got up from the picnic mat and started to follow them.

* * *

Arthur and Bae acted as if they were the kingdom's bravest knights and that it was their quest to retrieve the mysterious shining object that was hidden within the forest.

What they both discovered confused them both indeed. The shining object turned out to be a sword that had been plunged into stone. It had obviously been there for a long time for the obviously ancient blade had been tied with growing ivy. They boys looked at it curiously and it was then that Belle caught up with them,

"Bae, how many times have I told you not to wander off?" she asked disappointed and Bae turned,

"Sorry mama but look what me and Arthur found. It's a sword" he said excitedly and Belle looked towards the object her son was pointing at and she too was curious.

"Strange. Why would a sword be all the way out here? And plunged into solid stone?" she asked herself.

Bae and Belle hadn't noticed that young prince Arthur seemed almost mesmerised by the blade as the sun glinted off its reflective surface. Belle soon looked at Arthur and became concerned and went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, kneeling down so she was eye level,

"Arthur are you ok?" she asked concerned and her soft voice instantly brought him out of his trance and he looked at her before nodding,

"Yes…. Yes I'm ok" he assured but Belle still was concerned, Arthur suddenly looked exhausted and she nodded,

"Ok I think you've both had enough excitement for today. Let's head back to the castle" she suggested and both boys nodded.

* * *

Belle had kept a careful eye on Arthur as they made their way back but as the distance grew between them and that strange blade concealed in stone, he seemed to get better. They all entered the throne room and Arthur ran to his father with excitement who was sat at a long table along with Rumple,

"Father! Me and Bae discovered a Sword in a stone on the north path from the lake!" he told his father proudly and Uther stood suddenly,

"You foolish boys! There no north path leading from the lake! Did you wander away from Lady Belle?!" he roared angrily and Arthur gulped and backed away and Belle soon stepped toward Arthur, placing both hands on his small shoulders and looked at his father firmly,

"If I recall correctly your majesty I was drawn to the mysterious object that lead off into the uncharted area and I suggested to the boys that we investigate it. If anyone is at fault then it is me" she said firmly with an equally firm look in her eye towards the king.

Both Bae and Arthur looked at Belle surprised when she lied on their behalf and Belle was stunned when Arthur suddenly hugged her side but she smiled as she hugged him back gently and patted his head softly,

"Why don't you and Bae head back to his room whilst I speak with your father? I'll follow shortly. Bae could show you his toys he brought from Misthaven" she suggested and Arthur looked up at her before smiling gently and nodded before he ran out the throne room with Bae.

As soon as Belle was certain that the boys were out of ear range, she turned back towards Uther who glared at her,

"I agreed to not question your methods. I gave you my trust and you betray my trust by taking my son into danger!" he roared and Rumple stood quickly but Belle held up a gentle hand towards her husband as if to tell him that she could handle this and she continued to look at Uther,

"I can assure you your majesty that your son was in no danger with me. He was within my sight at all times. So yes….. Feel free, raise your voice at me. Try to put fear in my heart with your anger. Act as if I were your enemy but I assure you…." She began firmly before taking a step towards him, looking him right in the eye,

"If you 'ever' raise your voice like that to Arthur or my son again then it shall be you who has fear in your heart put there by my own form of anger" she assured firmly before leaving the room, not allowing the king to respond.

Rumple smirked. His wife was indeed the bravest woman in all the realms. No woman would have had the nerve to stand up to King Uther like that. But his wife was not just any woman. She was the woman who had given up her own freedom twice in order to save two kingdoms. She had saved him from the terrible curse that had transformed him into the dark one… but the one thing that made her the most dangerous to Uther was that she was simply a mother.

* * *

Prince Arthur had requested that Lady Belle tuck him into bed that night so after Belle had tucked Bae in and seen to little Rose, she made her way to his bed chamber and she smiled softly at the young prince who was sat on the window seat across the room in his night shirt and she smiled softly,

"Your father didn't mean to call you a fool you know? He loves you. He was just scared that he might have lost you today" she explained gently as she walked towards him and sat next to him on the window seat. Arthur didn't respond, He just looked out the window and Belle looked at him gently,

"Arthur…. That sword today on the north path. You seemed….. Distant" she pointed out and Arthur slowly looked at her with a sad expression and Belle looked at him softly and held out her arms to him,

"Oh Arthur" she said softly as the young prince quickly crawled into her arms and cried as she held him and she patted his head soothingly,

"Arthur I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong" she said softly and he slowly looked up at her with tears in his eyes and she wiped them away with a handkerchief gently,

"I… I don't want to….. I don't want to" he said and she urged him to continue,

"You don't want what sweetheart?" she asked and he sniffled unhappily,

"I don't want to be King Lady Belle" he said sadly and Belle looked at him sympathetically,

"Oh sweetheart…. I know the responsibility seems very scary but trust me. The day you become king is very far away. It's not for a very long time. You're still so young" she assured softly but the young prince looked at her with teary eyes,

"That….. That's not what the sword said" he told her sadly and Belle's eyes widened in surprise and she looked at him gently,

"Arthur…. What do you mean 'that's not what the sword said'" she asked gently and Arthur looked out the window towards the patch of forest where they had discovered the sword,

"It said….. It said my time to become king was approaching. It said my reign would begin soon…. But it said that I had found it too early. I wasn't supposed to find that sword today." He said and looked back at Belle with a scared expression,

"I'm scared Lady Belle. Please don't make me become King" he begged as he hugged her around the waist and she hugged him back gently,

"Shhhhhhhhhh. It's ok Arthur. No one's going to make you do anything. It's alright. I'm here. I promise everything's going to be ok" she assured him in a soothing whisper.

* * *

Arthur had fallen asleep in Belle's arms so she carried him to his bed and tucked him in. She felt sorry for the young boy. He was so scared of becoming King of Camelot but the subject of how he had heard the sword speak to him concerned her. But for some reason she knew that this was not caused by a child's frightened imagination. She knew he was telling the truth. He had heard a voice and it had come from that mysterious sword and only Arthur had been able to hear it. Belle was determined to find out exactly what that sword had told Arthur and she would find out tonight.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 14. Please review and let me know what you thought in order to unlock the next chapter.**

 **In the next chapter Belle will journey back to the resting place of the mysterious sword concealed in stone but will she find the answers she seeks?**

 **You will have to review in order to find out.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	15. The Sword In The Stone Speaks

**Chapter 15: - The Sword In The Stone Speaks**

Belle headed straight to the stables without notifing anyone that she was going back to the north path from the lake to find the mysterious sword in the stone. The saddled up her horse, Star who had been one of the horses to pull the royal carriage on their way to Camelot.

* * *

The moon was full and the stars shone brightly in the pitch black sky. Belle rode all the way to the north path that lead from the lake. She could just about see the sword reflecting in the moon's light and she dismounted hesitantly, tying Star's reigns to a tree securely and she patted her beloved companion gently and pressed a kiss to her nose lovingly,

"I'll be right back Star" she whispered gently before making her way down the path towards the sword.

* * *

The clearing was quiet and peaceful. To Belle it was if the sword was… sleeping. Resting in the soft glow that was being casted from fireflies and the moon. She hesitantly walked towards the Stone that held the sword prisoner,

"Can you…. Can you speak?" she whispered hesitantly but no response came and all Belle could hear was the quiet noises of the forest around her and the rushing water from the lake down the path behind her and she suddenly felt very silly,

"I'm talking to a sword. It's official I've lost my mind" she said to herself and began to turn but Star neighed at her encouragingly and Belle giggled,

"I've already attempted a conversation with a sword Star. I'm not taking advice….. Well I'm already taking to a horse so I might as well take the advice from one…. One more act of madness for the night" she said to herself and turned back towards the stone and for a moment she thought before hesitantly reaching out and placed her hand on the sword of the handle and she suddenly gasped, her grasp on the handle grew tight as her eyes also closed tightly as a voice spoke in her mind,

 _"The Queen has returned. The one who was summoned so lessons would be learned._

 _The one who has the same face but not heart._

 _The one who shall play an important part"_ the voice whispered within Belle's mind but her eyes remained tightly closed as she listened,

"I…. I don't understand. What do you mean? What 'important part' am I supposed to play?" she asked confused, not understanding the sword's riddle,

 _"The Queen, she seeks answers about the prophecy foretold,_

 _The prophecy about the prince she was summoned to mould._

 _The present king's reign shall soon end._

 _On Arthur, the Kingdom shall then depend."_ The sword continued to whisper and Belle shook her head as her eyes remained closed,

"No. He's not ready. He's still young, He's too scared. There must be another way" she said desperately,

The voice began to speak once more,

 _"The King shall fall from an illness of the mind and Arthur shall look to the one that is kind._

 _With the king's last breath a secret shall be told. A secret that shall be for you to behold._

 _Summoned for one reason will turn to another but you shall be assured that he always loved her._

 _The young prince will feel lost and won't know what to do but he will turn to one he trusts, he shall turn to you"_ The sword showed Belle everything that was to come and it finished and the voice faded away and Belle slowly opened her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek as she released the handle and she fell to her knees, putting her face in her hands and she cried.

Star who had managed to pull her reigns free when she saw the distress her mistress was in and instantly came to her side and lowered her face and nuzzled Belle's cheek who simply turned and hugged her beloved horse as she comforted her.

* * *

Belle had told Rumple what she had seen and had begun to cry in front of him and he quickly pulled her into his arms and held her tightly and pressed a kiss to her cheek,

"Everything will be fine Belle. I assure you." He said soothingly but Belle knew that he had not seen what she had seen. The end of Uther's reign had been foretold and there was no stopping it and sometime soon what the sword had both shown and told her would soon come to past but she silently vowed that she would be there for Arthur when it would.

* * *

After two months of living within Camelot. Arthur asked Belle if she could start teaching him and she instantly agreed. The sword's prophecy still haunted Belle's dreams and thoughts as she watched Arthur study hard.

* * *

Her worst fears came true when she and Rumple had been having afternoon tea in their chambers when a messenger entered and informed them that Uther had collapsed during a meeting with his knights. The court physician feared for both Uther's physical health and his mental health. Belle comforted Arthur for the duration of Uther's illness. She had been making sure Arthur and Bae were both settled down for bed. Bae's bed had been moved into Arthur's chambers because the two young prince's had begun to see each other as brothers as well as friends. The physician knocked on the door quietly so he would not disturb their sleep, before entering,

"Your highness. King Uther is weak and he has requested your presence… I fear that he won't last the night" he said sadly and Belle sighed before looking at Arthur's sleeping form before standing quietly and following the physician.

* * *

Belle entered the King's chambers both quietly and hesitantly. She heard him cough as he tried to sit up and she instantly went to his side and calmed him, placing her hands on his shoulders gently, making him lie back down,

"Try to relax your majesty. You're in no fit state to move yet" she explained gently and he nodded slightly as she helped place another pillow under his head so that he was slightly propped up and more comfortable and she retrieved him a small goblet of water and placed it to his lips and helped him to drink before placing the goblet on the table at his bedside,

"Please… Sit" he requested and Belle ablidged and took the seat next to his bedside and he coughed slightly,

"I….. I wanted to thank you….. Lady Belle for all the help you have given me and my son over the past few months" he said and coughed again as he brought a cloth to his mouth before continuing,

"My mind has been plagued with demons and shadows these past months and I am now unfit….. I fear that my time is running out but… before I do I must make one more request of you" he explained weakly and Belle looked at him sadly but nodded,

"Of course your majesty" she said understanding,

"My physician has informed me that I may not last the night and I fear that he in right… My son is still too young to take the throne. I hoped that I might live to an age where I would be able to see him crowned but….. Unfortunately that appears to be impossible" he said in a weak and sad tone,

"My request is that you might find it in your heart to stay in Camelot until he is ready….. And take the role of his royal adviser" he explained and Belle's eyes widened in surprised but before she could protest, Uther placed his weak hand over hers,

"I… I need to tell you the reason I summoned you here to Camelot…. The real reason I summoned you here" he said weakly and Belle looked confused,

"Your majesty, I don't understand. What do you mean 'the real reason'? You summoned me here to teach Arthur… didn't you?" she asked calmly and Uther was silent for a moment before turning his head towards the fireplace across the room,

"The curtain above the fireplace….. Please open it" he requested and Belle stood slowly before walking across the room and she opened the curtain above the fireplace and gasped. The curtain had been hiding a portrait of Uther with his wife Igrain standing by his side. Belle was stunned to see that Igrain was nearly her exact double except she had blond hair. Belle was silent for a moment before looking back at Uther,

"I… Your majesty I don't understand" she said nervously and Uther coughed,

"Please….. Do not misunderstand my intentions" he said weakly and looked Igrain's painted face,

"Igrain was the love of my life and I miss her every single day…. My reason for summoning you was partly because of your shared resemblance but I also wished that Arthur might see his mother's face properly because he had been unable for he was only a baby when my beloved Igrain died" he said sadly before looking at Belle,

"When I saw the annoncement of yours and your husband's wedding I was stunned by your appearance and the remarkable similarity to my wife but I did nothing…. But then Arthur grew distant to everybody….. Including me but… Then I saw the announcement of Prince Bae's royal adoption and later, Princess Rose's royal birth announcement and… Something told me that your kindness would be able to move my son's heart and he would begin to open up once more and you have proved to be a miracle indeed for you gained my son's trust in such a short time. I beg of you to stay and help him be the great king I know he will be" he begged in a weak tone and Belle was silent and looked at Igrain's image and thought of how it must have looked to Uther when Arthur had hugged her side when they had returned from the lake and she sighed before returning to the king's bedside and sat down once more,

"You have my word your majesty" she said gently and he smiled relieved and placed his hand over hers once more,

"Thank you my dear….. You truly are heaven sent. I had a feeling that my Igrain allowed our paths to cross so that my son's path would become an easier one to walk even with the burden he has upon his shoulders" he whispered weakly but Belle smiled softly and placed her hand over his,

"I promise that I will assist Arthur with the weight of his responsibilities your majesty" she promised him and he smiled softly,

"Rumple is a very lucky man" he pointed out and Belle smiled,

"It is I who is the lucky one your majesty. My husband and my children mean the world to me. I love them more than anything" she said gently and Uther smiled weakly,

"Then…. Please….. Could you try and find it in your heart to expand that love so that you may offer it to my son?" he pleaded and Belle smiled sadly as a tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek,

"Oh Uther…. He already has it" she assured him with a whisper as the king finally closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Poor Uther :'( literally I cried writing this chapter. How sweet is Uther that he invited Belle just so that Arthur could see the face of his mother? seriously I'm in tears here.**

 **Anyway Please Review and tell me what you think in order to unlock the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	16. The Preparation Of The New King

**Chapter 16: - The Preparation Of The New King**

Belle kept a gentle, comforting hand upon Arthur's shoulder as Uther was finally laid to rest within the valley of the fallen kings. The next few nights would be filled with troubled sleep for the young prince.

* * *

Rumple sat at the desk with his Belle's guest chambers when she finally returned after making sure the children were sleeping calmly and he smiled at her softly,

"I've began to make arrangements for our trip back to Misthaven. I see that it is best to move an extra bed into Bae's bed chamber our son and Arthur have formed a brotherly bond" he said gently but Belle's sad expression didn't change.

Within her hands she held an envelope of yellowed parchment, upon which the red wax seal had been broken. She looked at her husband sadly,

"Sir Balanor….. Uther's right hand knight entrusted me with this" she informed quietly as she looked at the envelope with sadness,

"It…. It contains Uther's final will and testament. It was changed only a month ago… He added one new benefactor" she whispered quietly and Rumple looked puzzled as he stood and walked towards his wife with a look of concern upon his face,

"Who?" he asked quietly and Belle looked at him after a moment with tears in her eyes and her lip began to tremble,

"Me….. He….. Uther knew that his end was near and he knew Arthur is still not ready so… due to the circumstances that Camelot is without a ruler… Uther has named me his successor until Arthur is ready to take his rightful place on the throne" she whispered as a tear fell down her face and she nearly collapsed from the shock but Rumple caught her just in time and knelt down with his wife on the floor and held her in his arms as he allowed her to cry. He was stunned himself but he had to be strong for her,

"How….. How long…?" he couldn't bring himself to finish his question but Belle knew her husband enough to know what his heart was yearning not to learn,

"Arthur turns 14 within two weeks' time. I have four years until he reaches the appropriate age to claim his throne… Uther has also requested that Arthur stay within the kingdom of his birth… and….. and I must stay too" she said with a sob, allowing the envelope to fall from her hand as she placed her face in both of them and Rumple wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

* * *

It seemed Belle would also be haunted by troubled sleep just as much as Arthur. Camelot was to become more of a cage than a kingdom to the both of them.

* * *

Rumple had held Belle in his arms until she cried herself to sleep and he eventually carried her to bed and tucked her in. He sat by her side all night without sleep just so he could be aware that his wife did not suffer from haunted dreams.

Although he did not agree with Uther's final wishes, he still respected them. Rumple was very much aware of how proud Uther was of his family history and therefore could understand his wanting for Arthur to remain in Camelot. He had sat next to his sleeping wife and read the envelope containing the king's will and saw that Uther had also arranged an alliance between Misthaven and Camelot as soon as Arthur was crowned. Uther truly was a man of his word.

It broke Rumple's heart to think of being without Belle for Four whole years but he knew no matter how much it equally broke his wife's heart he knew that she would never abandon young Arthur in his time of need and it wasn't long before Rumple's mind was illuminated with an idea.

* * *

When Belle woke the next morning she found that Rumple had arranged for his cases to be prepared and she looked at her husband who was talking with a servant sadly and she stood slowly,

"Rumple…. What's going on?" she asked confused when the servant left and he instantly went over to her in two quick strides and hugged her tightly,

"My darling Belle… Uther has chosen his successor well and I know you shall do both him and me proud but….. Just as Camelot needs a leader so does Misthaven… I have no choice but to return" he whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes slowly as she hugged him back and a tear fell down her cheek,

"It only seems yesterday that we were reunited after the curse was broken and now I feel like I'm losing you all over again" she whispered sadly but Rumple kept his arms wrapped around her and pressed a kiss to her head,

"Oh no…. No my love. Shhhhhhh. Don't think like that. Don't ever think like that. One think that our love for each other has taught me is that no power upon this earth can keep us apart. My love for you Belle is eternal and the bond between us is strong" he whispered and Belle simply buried her face into the crook of his neck,

"I love you Rumple" she whispered and pulled back after a moment she pulled back to look him in the eyes which were willed with both love and devotion for him but also fear of being parted from him,

"I'm scared Rumple… Four years is….." she began but Rumple placed both his hands on her shoulders and leaned in and kissed her passionately before pulling away,

"Is nothing compared to the hell I lived before we first met" he whispered against her lips and Belle rested her forehead against his,

"I will write to you every day" she whispered as she closed her eyes softly and Rumple also closed his,

"As will I my love… My only wish is that Bae remains here with you" he told her and Belle opened her eyes and looked at him stunned but he continued before she could speak,

"Bae can learn his lessons of what it means to be king from you just as Arthur is going too." He assured her in a gentle tone,

"Those boys are like brothers not just because of their shared imagination for adventure and also their friendship….. They are like brothers because they have both found a mother inside you" he whispered and a tear fell down Belle's cheek which Rumple softly brushed away with his thumb,

"I will make arrangements for my parents and I to bring Rose as many times as we can. You must be strong Belle for you know that I shall not be able to leave Misthaven for most of these visits but if I have faith in anyone then it is you. You have already done so much for Camelot Belle….. You taught Uther to trust once more, You taught the same to Arthur… but most of all the greatest lesson you have taught was to me…. You taught me that is possible to love." He whispered and she smiled softly with tears in her eyes and she leaned up and kissed him softly which he happily returned,

"I shall also make arrangements for Bae to come and visit you. I will not let this break our family apart" she vowed firmly and Rumple smiled proudly and cupped her cheek,

"That's my girl" he said and she couldn't help but blush and smiled brightly and they hugged each other tightly once more.

* * *

Neither of the couple noticed that outside the door, Merlin had been listening to their heart-warming conversation. Merlin too was troubled by Uther's request of Queen Belle. He knew that his king had been so long without his beloved wife Igrain that he had not thought about the feelings of King Rumple and Queen Belle when he had changed his will.

Merlin remembered the day when he had met Queen Belle for the first time and of how she had assisted him without a second thought by retrieving his staff and assisting him with mission of walking down the stairs due to his ancient bones. Merlin realised within that moment that he was still in Queen Belle's dept.

* * *

Belle and Rumple found it very hard to say goodbye to each other that afternoon. They hugged each other tightly,

"Don't worry Belle. I will see again soon" he promised as he whispered in her ear as his wife became teary eyed once more. Merlin walked slowly to stand by Belle's side and looked at Rumple,

"Fear not King of Misthaven. I shall keep my promise. As Camelot's current leader by order of Uther that makes me your wife's adviser so fear not. I shall make sure she is comfortable here during her stay." He promised and Rumple smiled at the old man and nodded, holding out his hand which Merlin took and shook politely.

Belle simply snuggled her head into her husband's shoulder. She couldn't actually recall when Merlin had made such a promise to Rumple but right now she didn't care. Her heart was breaking from the thought of being separated from Rumple for four whole years.

* * *

Rumple hugged Bae tightly as the maids passed little Rose to Belle so that she could kiss her baby goodbye which she did so very reluctantly and she hugged the sleeping baby gently and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

Rumple brushed Bae's hair soothingly,

"You take care of your mama for me. I know you'll make me proud Bae and I promise you'll see me soon" he told his son and Bae nodded understanding as he hugged his papa,

"I love you Papa" he whispered and Rumple placed a kiss to the crown of his head,

"I love you too Bae" he replied before pulling away and turned to see Belle handing Rose reluctantly back to the maid who went to place her in the waiting carriage in her secured moses basket.

Rumple held his wife and kissed her passionately,

"I will see you again soon. I promise" he vowed in a whisper against her lips and Belle nodded with tears in her eyes as Rumple continued,

"Stay strong my love" he whispered and she kissed him once more,

"I'll miss you every moment, every minute, every hour and every second that we are apart and I promise I will write to you every day… I….. I can't say goodbye to you Rumple" she said with a small sob,

"Shhhhhhh….. Then don't say goodbye my love….. Just show me that smile that I adore" he told her and she looked at him sadly,

"I… I can't Rumple" she said hopelessly and Rumple smiled gently and brushed his thumb against her cheek softly,

"Do you remember the first time I danced with you?" he asked gently and slowly a gentle smile graced her lips despite the tears flowing down her cheeks as she remembered that magical moment between them and Rumple smiled brightly,

"That's more like it" he said softly and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips before lifting her hand and brushing another upon its surface.

* * *

They hugged each other once more before both reluctantly pulling away and Rumple took one more look at his wife and son before climbing into the carriage and started what seemed like the longest journey of his life back to Misthaven.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 16. I'm so sorry for the delay as I have been quite busy this week but I'm off for a few days so i'll try to update as much as i can but you know how to unlock the updates :D REVIEWS haha :D please review and let me know what you think and just as a little nudge to encourage you all... There's a really big twist in the next chapter ;) another little nudge... It involves Rumple and Belle ;) hehe oooooooo i'm mean haha :D.**

 **I'm not sure if you all saw my review I posted on this story yesterday. This was due to me wanting to respond to a very kind reviewer under the name:- Ariel (Guest)**

 **and I just wanted to let you all know that I am indeed working on a new RumBelle fanfic and I promise to post the first chapter soon.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	17. The Reflective Truth

**Chapter 17:- The Reflective Truth**

Belle had to start her duties as Uther's successor straight away. There were documents that required her signature. A tournament of training for potential knights and at the end of the day she still had Bae and Arthur's lessons to look forward too.

* * *

She sighed sadly as she signed another document and placed it upon the growing pile next to her. Merlin couldn't help but chuckle,

"I may be an old magician your majesty but I don't require my magical abilities to sense that you are already missing your home, daughter and husband" he said gently and Belle looked at him with a tired, sad smile,

"I apologise Merlin it's just… This is the first time I've ever handled royal related duties without Rumple and… I just think it will take some time for me to get used too" she sighed,

"This day feels as if it has lasted 10 years and it's only been 5 hours since Rumple left….. It's going to be a very long four years" she said with a bored tone and rested her chin upon her hand and Merlin chuckled,

"Fear not your majesty the time of absence between you and husband will fly by very quickly" he assured her and she smiled gently,

"Thank you Merlin… What's next on the agenda?" she asked with a tired sigh and Merlin smiled before conjuring a ball of light from mid-air and from it emerged a tea tray with a fresh pot of tea and a plate of cakes and Belle smiled brightly which Merlin returned,

"I believe a break is next on the agenda your majesty" he said in a teasing manner and she couldn't help but giggle as she picked up the tea pot and poured Merlin a cup first before pouring herself one,

"Merlin I think this is the beginning of a great friendship" she said with a bright smile which Merlin returned with a chuckle,

"I completely agree with you, Your majesty" he said before bringing the cup to his bearded lips.

* * *

Merlin had entrusted Belle with Uther's insignia ring that bore the crest of Camelot. A noble golden dragon that had symbolised the proud line of the Pendragon's for centuries. It was stated within Uther's will that the ring would be passed on to Arthur when he became crowned Prince on his 16th Birthday.

* * *

Merlin lead Belle to the royal chambers in which she would now be staying for the duration of her stay and Belle couldn't help but look around the huge chambers and Merlin could sense her sadness,

"I saw that you were to have an hour to yourself so that you may become accustomed to your new chambers" he said kindly and she turned to look at him over her shoulder to give him a grateful smile,

"Thank you Merlin… I'm very grateful for all you have done for me" she said gently and he smiled,

"One good kindness deserves another Queen Belle" he said with a polite bow and turned to leave but turned back to her once more,

"Oh and I also took the libaty of having Queen Igrain's old mirror returned to it's rightful place in these chambers… It was locked away inside the dusty attic far too long… It was an engagement gift from Uther to Igrain. After she died Uther couldn't bear to look upon it knowing that it would no longer cast her reflection" he told her as he looked at the antique golden framed mirror with a slight trace of sadness and Belle placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder,

"I'm sure wherever Igrain and Uther are now. I'm sure they're looking down and smiling that you've returned it to its rightful place" she said comfortingly and Merlin smiled before giving her a polite bow once more and he thanked her before he left.

* * *

After becoming accustomed with her new chambers she arranged her first lesson with Bae and Arthur to take place in the Poor areas of Camelot. This came as no surprise to Bae but too Arthur he was completely confused as to the meaning of their lesson.

Belle smiled at the look of confusion on his face,

"A king is not only a king to the subjects that live within the view of his castle. He a duty to every subject that lives within the borders of his kingdom." She explained softly before reaching into the basket that she was carrying and retrieved a fresh loaf of bread and offered it to him and gestured with her head to a mother sat within a door way holding her child,

"A king's life is blessed with many riches and only he can decide whether to share it or to spread it to those who need it most of all" she said softly.

Arthur held the loaf of bread in his hands before smiling up at her brightly with understanding and quickly ran up to the lady and handed over the loaf of bread and she smiled brightly,

"Oh….. Bless you Prince Arthur….. Bless you" she whispered as happy, grateful tears filled her eyes and Arthur understood the true meaning of equality as a warm feeling washed over him and he turned back to Belle but then frowned and Belle looked at him concerned,

"What's wrong Arthur?" she asked gently and Arthur looked as if thinking for a moment,

"When we had breakfast this morning… The table was full of food… and we didn't eat it all" he said and Belle felt the strings pull on her heart as she urged him to continue and he looked at her with look of certainty,

"I want the food that is not required to be brought here to the people who need it most. They're cold and hungry and deserve something to warm them" he said with words that made him sound as if he were already king and Belle smiled brightly and she placed a hand upon his young shoulder,

"Your mother and father would be so proud of you" she said gently and he smiled before hugging her waist and Belle smiled, hugging him back before turning towards a guard with a proud expression,

"You heard your Prince. We shall we return tonight with enough means of food and warmth to keep these people going until we can provide more" she said and the knight nodded with a smile,

"Yes your majesty" he said before bowing to both Belle and Arthur and then going to instruct the other knights.

* * *

At the exact moment Arthur had learned a great lesson of what it meant to be king and made his noble and pure hearted decision. The Sword in The Stone was deemed with an emerald stone upon its handle. Arthur was one step close to becoming ready to take the throne.

After a long day of helping those in need and a well-earned dinner for themselves. Belle had finally settled the boys down for the night. That was the first night Arthur slept peacefully in weeks.

* * *

Belle returned to her new chambers and went behind the screen where she dressed into her nightgown before sitting down at her desk to write a letter to Rumple,

 _'My Dearest Rumple,_

 _Every moment without you is harder than I could ever have imagined. I miss you so much._

 _My first day as Uther's successor was more exhausting than I expected it to be. I feel that Arthur will make very quick progress with his lessons of what it means to be King. I already see a kind heart within him that I'm sure can only grow bigger over his years of Maturity._

 _Bae misses his Papa also. I can only assume you have discovered Sir Teddy within your luggage. He told me that He did not want you without your noblest knight. Our son continues to warm my heart with his kind and selfless nature…._

 _I shall be honest… I feel lost. Tonight is the first night that I won't be by your side and I fear that I shall lose sleep because of this._

 _I long to be with you again love and for you to hold me in your arms again._

 _I may be in Camelot but my heart is with you in Misthaven._

 _Yours Always and Forever,_

 _Belle'_

She finished and placed her quill back in the inkwell and jumped when she felt two strong arms wrap around her,

"Well it's a good thing I brought it back to you then isn't it my love?" the arms owner asked and Belle looked over her shoulder to find her husband smiling brightly down at her and she stood quickly and hugged him tightly with shock,

"Rumple!... I don't understand…. How….. I thought you were in Misthaven!" she said stunned and Rumple chuckled as he hugged her back before placing a kiss to her forehead,

"I was….. I assume Merlin already told you about Igrain's mirror. Well… That was only half the story" he began and urged her to sit beside him on the bed and he held her hands as he explained,

"Uther and Igrain were inseparable and they day they became engaged was the happiest day of their lives….. But….. Uther knew his duties as king would pull him away on business so He requested Merlin create two identical mirrors that he would take with him on all his travels and the mirrors would act as gateways so that Uther and Igrain would never have to truly be separated from each other. Merlin overhead our conversation and afterwards he approached me and told me of the mirrors. He told me that he saw the same strength in our love that he had seen between Uther and Igrain and then he arranged for the servant's to load Uther's mirror with my luggage so that I would be able to visit you." He told her before brushing the back of his hand against her cheek softly and she smiled softly and went to lean in and kiss him when she heard a gurgle come from the end of the bed and she turned her head to find little Rose stirring in her Moses basket and she smiled brightly before quickly standing and went to her and lifted her into her arms,

"Oh my little bloom…. Mama has missed you so much" she whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead and Rose gurgled happily up at her mother and Rumple smiled and came to stand by her side,

"Do I get a reward for travelling all this way with our daughter just to see you?" he asked in a teasing tone and Belle rolled her eyes in amusement before cupping the back of his head gently and kissed him passionately which he happily returned.

* * *

 **Hehe I told you there was a twist. :D RumBelle forever! :D I hope you all enjoyed chapter 17. Please review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter. :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	18. A Lesson Of The Heart

**Chapter 18: - A Lesson Of The Heart**

Over the next two years both Bae and Arthur grew stronger and wiser. Two more gems had appeared upon the sword in the stone's handle unknown to the prince who's knowledge of what it meant to be king was what had caused them to appear.

* * *

Belle stood beside Rumple as they watched their son training with the future king of Camelot and Rumple chuckled as Bae swiftly dodged the swing of Arthur's sword,

"He gets his sword fighting skills from me" he said proudly and Belle giggled,

"You should see his archery skills…. He gets those from me" she said teasing and Rumple chuckled before placing a kiss to the crown of her head and smiled down at her softly,

"You've done well. You should be proud of yourself" he praised and Belle smiled up at her husband softly,

"I'm just thankful for Merlin allowing us access and use to Uther and Igrain's mirrors over these past two years… I don't know what I would have done if we truly had been separated" she said quietly but Rumple simply pressed a kiss to her cheek,

"You would have been just fine…. What are the prince's training for anyway?" he asked curious and Belle giggled,

"What I call popularity contest they call Camelot's grand annual tournament. Knights come from kingdoms all over just to compete. The grand prize is the 1,000 gold pieces. I have to be present as it is my current duty to present the prize to the winner" she explained and Rumple smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder,

"Don't worry my love. I'll clear my schedule tomorrow so that I can be by your side. There's no way I'm going to miss our son's first tournament." He said proudly and Belle smiled brightly as she hugged her husband's side happily.

* * *

Both Bae and Arthur were excited for tomorrow's tournament. Now that they were both the age of 16 they were eligible to enter,

"So what do you say to a little wager Baelfire?" Arthur asked,

"If I… sorry 'When' I win the tournament tomorrow….. You have to dance with anyone I tell you too at the celebration ball" he stated and Bae crossed his arms with a smirk,

"Yes and 'When' you lose it's the same terms" he said and both prince's smirked before shaking hands before chuckling.

* * *

The next morning. Camelot was bustling with excitement. This tournament was also going to mark the moment Arthur was to become crowned prince which Arthur was indeed both nervous and excited about but he had Belle who had become like a mother to him and Bae who he thought of as a brother. Arthur was ready in his armour and took a while to compose himself before finally finding the courage to emerge from the and walked straight into a lady who was making her way to the audience stalls,

"Oh I am so sorry" he apologised and helped her to steady herself and he found himself speechless. She was a beauty unlike any he had ever seen. The lady smiled, pulling back gently and curtsied politely,

"It is no problem your highness. I should have been more aware of where I was walking" she said politely and Arthur couldn't help but smile,

"The fact is same for me my lady" he said charmingly and the lady blushed gently which made Arthur smile even brighter,

"Who do I have the honour of speaking with on this fine day?" he asked and the lady smiled,

"I'm Guinevere your highness but… My Friend's call me Gwen" she said kindly with a light blush and Arthur smiled before reaching for her hand and taking it gently and raising it to his lips and placed a light kiss upon its surface,

"It's an honour to meet you Gwen" he said and she blushed as they held eye contact for the moment but the moment was broken when the bell tolled announcing that the tournament was about to begin and she pulled back slightly with a smile,

"I… Ermmmm… I better go and take my seat I….. I wish you luck your highness….. Errrrrmmmmm please… Take this as a token of good luck" she said gently and offered him a soft silk handkerchief and Arthur smiled as he took it gently,

"I shall carry it with pride….. I hope to see you again… Gwen" he said softly and she smiled before nodding gently,

"I wish for the same….. Good luck Prince Arthur" she said softly before heading off towards the audience stands.

* * *

 **Introducing Gwen! hehe I hope you all enjoyed chapter 18. I'm sorry it was short but don't worry the next one shall be longer as it is the tournament! Who will win? Will it be... Prince Bae of Misthaven?! or will it be... Prince Arthur of Camelot?! PLACE YOUR BETS! Haha :D let me know who you think will win in a review in order to unlock the next chapter :D**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	19. The Tournament

**Chapter 19: - The Tournament**

Rumple sat beside Belle in the stands within the royal box as the contenders stood in the ring awaiting for Belle to start the events and as soon as everyone had taken their seats, Belle stood,

"To start things off I would like to welcome each and everyone one of you to Camelot. We have all awaited this great event that is Camelot's annual tournament. Today's trials shall consist of the joust, archery and the two knights who are successful shall face each other in hand to hand combat which shall determine today's champion. I wish you all the best of luck…. Let the tournament begin" she announced which cued cheers to erupt from the members of the audience as the knights returned to their tents to prepare for the first challenge. The joust.

* * *

Arthur and Bae saddled up their horses and watched as the first two contenders took their positions at the end of the track. Both prince's winced as the watched as one contender was knocked from his steed due to the blow from the other knight's lance and they watched as the physician and his assistant took him away on a stretcher due to his broken shoulder.

* * *

As Belle sat in the stands and watched with horror and she covered her eyes as each unsuccessful contender was knocked from their horse with each passing round and Rumple entwined his fingers with his wife's,

"Don't worry Belle. Bae and Arthur will be fine. I'm sure of it" he said trying to reassure her but it didn't help much,

"If it were down to me this horrific sport wouldn't exist. 10 knights up to now have been injured and what's worse I allowed our son to enter. What sort of a mother am I?" she asked distort and Rumple brushed his thumb across the surface of her hand soothingly,

"The kind that encourages her son to be the best that he can be….. and besides you know that it's tradition for the future king of Camelot to take part when he turns 16 so if Arthur was going to compete then there was definitely going to be no chance of changing our son's mind" he pointed out and Belle sighed,

"You're right….. I just hope they don't get hurt" she said to herself.

* * *

Arthur was up next and he took a deep breath as he mounted his horse. Bae helpfully handed him his lance,

"Good luck Arthur" he said encouragingly and Arthur nodded nervously as he made his horse move into position at the end of the track.

He watched as his opponent took their position and he secretly gulped feeling nervous of losing but also that he might harm the other knight if he were to win.

* * *

A hush came over the crowd as they all became aware that their future king was about to take part in his very first event.

The arena had become so quite that you could almost hear Arthur's heartbeat. It was as if the world had suddenly gone into slow motion. Belle could hardly bring herself to watch as both contenders kicked their steeds making them race towards each other. Every one remained silent as they watched but then in a sudden moment it was as if the motion returned to normal pace as Arthur noticed his opponent raise their gauntlet to cover his eyes that were vulnerable to the sunlight that had just erupted from behind the clouds above causing his opponent's vision to become impaired and Arthur instantly drew back his lance and everyone gasped in shock as they watched.

Arthur quickly dismounted his steed and went to see to the other knight who had also dismounted,

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned and the knight removed his helmet and bowed quickly,

"Yes your majesty….. But…. I don't understand. Why did you draw back?... You had a clear advantage" he pointed out confused and Arthur thought before speaking with a smile,

"A good king knows when to draw back" he said and with that the members of the audience clapped and cheers as Arthur and the knight shook hands and Arthur smiled,

"What's your name?" he asked and the knight bowed respectfully,

"Lancelot your majesty." He answered and Arthur smiled,

"Then it is my honour to call this round a draw with you Lancelot" he said and Lancelot smiled as the crowd cheered and clapped.

* * *

Belle smiled brightly as she clapped along with the crowd and she smiled at Rumple who also clapped.

Not far away another stone appeared upon the sword in the stone's handle.

* * *

Due to the draw between Lancelot and Arthur. Bae had to joust both in order to determine who would go through into the Archery tournament but that was where Belle's motherly instinct kick in. She allowed one joust as she couldn't bear the thought of watching her son joust twice knowing that he could be hurt in either one of them but she managed to allow one because she didn't want to hold him back entirely.

* * *

Bae had jousted against Lancelot and had been successful. It took 5 five whole minutes before Rumple managed to stop cheering which amused Belle greatly.

Due to the score board this meant that Arthur, Bae and Lancelot would be up against each other within the archery event.

Belle had read the rules of the joust but if you asked her to explain it then she would simply say 'the man that knocks the other man off his horse faces the next contender until he gets knocked off his own horse' Rumple couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's disgust towards the sport.

* * *

The archery event's rules were quite simple. Each Archer was given three arrows that they would fire at their own target and then their scores would be added to a total. The two archers who achieved the highest scores would go through to the final event.

* * *

Lancelot was definitely skilled with a lance and a sword but unfortunately he was not as practised within archery. The event ended with Arthur and Bae reaching a tie so they would face each other in the final trial. Belle held Rumple's hand nervously and Rumple chuckled,

"You wouldn't be worried by any chance would you my darling?" he asked in a teasing tone and Belle didn't take her eyes off the arena floor where Arthur and Bae were getting ready,

"Me?... Worried? No. Why do you ask?" she asked and Rumple chuckled and lifted their joined hands gently,

"Because you're very close to cutting off the circulation in my hand dear" he said teasing and Belle looked before loosening her grasp and smiled gently,

"Sorry Rumple…. I'm just a little nervous. My ruler instincts are saying 'This tournament is tradition and it's your duty to show respect to ancient traditions'" she explained and Rumple smiled softly,

"And your motherly instincts?" he asked gently and she looked at him with a slight frown,

"My motherly instincts are screaming for me to jump out this box and save my baby boy" she said rather quickly before continuing,

"Actually that's not a bad idea" she said to herself before going to stand but Rumple smiled and kept hold of her hand and looked at her,

"Belle" he said with a gentle warning tone and she pouted before sitting back down,

"Fine….. I won't interfere" she said and Rumple smiled and pressed a kiss to the surface of her hand and she smiled softly.

* * *

Arthur and Bae took their places in the centre of the arena and Arthur looked at Bae,

"You nervous?" he asked and Bae nodded,

"A little…. I never imagined that we would end up in a real sword fight" he said and Arthur nodded,

"I know what you mean but….. I've already called a draw in one event and I fear that if I do so again then my subjects will see their future king as a weak one" he explained and Bae looked at him,

"Why did you call it a draw?" he asked with genuine curiosity and Arthur looked towards Belle who sat next to Rumple in the royal box,

"I hope you don't mind Bae… But, over the years that I have come to know your mother well… I've come to see her as a mother too" he explained and Bae smiled as he continued,

"Mama Belle taught me that everyone whether they be king or subject, deserves a fair chance… that's why I called it a draw" he explained and Bae nodded in understanding,

"I see…" he said as he thought to himself and the bell rang announcing the beginning of the trial and Arthur and Bae turned towards each other and readied their swords.

* * *

Belle managed to find the courage to watch. She knew the trial was simply to disarm their opponent but she was still nervous.

* * *

Bae looked around at the cheering crowd before looking back at Arthur and could easily see the trace of fear behind his eyes. The fear of his people not seeing him as a good future king and Bae looked down at the sword in his hand before making up his mind and he simply let go of his sword, letting it fall to the ground and everyone in the crowd gasped in shock as did Belle and Rumple.

* * *

Bae looked at the crowd and announced,

"I withdraw honourable from this tournament. I believe that Prince Arthur has proved himself to be a brave and honest future leader… and now I must do the same for my own kingdom" he explained and Rumple smiled proudly,

"That's our boy" he whispered to Belle who smiled just as proudly.

* * *

Arthur smiled and placed a hand on Bae's shoulder,

"Thank you Brother" he said and Bae nodded before smiling teasingly,

"Now why don't you go and return that handkerchief to that girl in the audience you haven't been able to stop looking at" he said teasing and the tips of Arthur's ears turned red before rubbing the back of his neck with his hand nervously with a slight chuckled before turning and heading towards the audience stall in which Gwen was cheering along with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

Bae smiled and turned to head back into his tent but bumped right into a blond haired lady and looked at her guilty,

"Oh I'm so sorry my lady" he said but the lady smiled with a slight blush,

"Oh no….. It was my fault…. I just wanted to congratulate you. It was very nobel what you did for Prince Arthur" she said gently and looked down with a slight blush,

"I'm Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest" she said politely and Bae smiled and gently took her hand before placing a kiss upon its surface,

"It's an honour to meet you Princess. I am Prince Bae of Misthaven" he said and they both smiled at each other.

* * *

Rumple watched the interaction between his son and the young princess and frowned,

"I'll be right back" he said as his fatherly instincts kicked in and he went to stand but Belle held his hand gently and said with a teasing warning tone,

"Rumple….. Don't interfere" she said and couldn't help but giggle when her husband sat back down with a slight pout and she simply placed a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone. Sorry this chapter took so long. I found it quite difficult because they only time I've seen an actual tournament was when I was five years old when I visited the Camelot theme park. :) I loved that theme park :( I hate that it had to close.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed a bit of mummy and daddy reactions from Rumple and Belle haha :D it was quite funny to write. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
